Del Odio al Amor
by Awawa
Summary: Su relación había comenzado con el pie izquierdo y siguió caminando con el mismo pie durante meses, sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, Kirino Ranmaru se dará cuenta de cuanto se preocupa por su compañero, Kariya Masaki. Porque después de todo, del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ¿no?
1. Un primer paso

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí presento lo que es mi primer fanfic. Es mi debut como pseudo-escritora, por lo cual estoy algo nerviosa. w;;

Primeramente, esta es una historía que tiene a Kirino y Kariya como protagonistas y la idea es, básicamente, relatar sobre su relación y como esta crece con el paso del tiempo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla!

Por último, siendo esta la primera vez que escribo una historia, agradecería mucho cualquier tipo de crítica, opinión, comentario o sugerencia que tengan al respecto.

Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Capítulo uno:

Kirino Ranmaru bostezó mientras abría su casillero. La noche anterior no había sido la mejor, sin lugar a dudas ya que había pasado varias horas en su cama, dando vueltas, sin poder conciliar el sueño, no sabiendo si su desvelo se debía al exceso de maquinación que realizaba su cabeza o sólo porque simplemente no le apetecía dormir.

Sea cual fuere el motivo, lo cierto es que el muchacho sólo durmió las dos horas precedentes a las que su despertador marcaba como la hora de levantarse, lo cual producía que su atención solo se concetrara en cuanto sueño tenía en esos momentos. Quizás fue por ese motivo que Kirino no se percató que su casillero estaba abierto, incluso antes de que él llegara.

Tomó los relucientes zapatos blancos que yacían en el interior del casillero, los depositó en el piso y se dispuso finalmente a cambiar su calzado, ignorando completamente que estos estaban ligeramente más pesados. Metió el pie derecho en el correspondiente zapato e instantáneamente sintió el tacto de algo viscoso dentro de este. Inmediatamente y de un solo movimiento, tiró el zapato, comprobando que, efectivamente, en su interior se encontraba una materia viscosa de color verde transparente. Bajo una inspección más minuciosa, comprobó de que se trataba de una de esas masas que los niños podían hacer en sus propias casa, si contaban con los ingredientes necesarios.

Kirino respiró aliviado agradeciendo de que lo que se encontraba en su calzado no fuera algo peor, para luego comenzar a reflexionar sobre quien podría haber sido el autor intelectual de tan "ingeniosa" broma. La respuesta no fue tan difícil de encontrar, de hecho, su propia broma lo delataba (masa Masaki Kariya Masaki). Recogió los zapatos, colocó uno de ellos en el casillero y cerró la pequeña puerta metálica de un golpe, para luego disponerse a buscar al chico de primer año.

Sólo le bastó dar unos cuantos pasos para encontrar a su objetivo; Kariya se encontraba reunido con Tenma, Shinsuke y Shindou, probablemente intercambiando saludos matutinos. Se acercó al grupo, y pasado por alto los buenos días de sus compañeros, arrojó el zapato que traía en la mano en dirección al chico de cabello azulado, quien no pudo evadir el proyectil (quizás intencionalmente o sólo porque estaba tan dormido como Kirino), dándole de lleno en la cara.

- ¿K-Kirino, qué sucede - Shindou no pudo terminar de plantear su incógnita.

- ¡Sé que fuiste tú, Kariya!- gritó Kirino.

Shindou, Tenma y Shinsuke se miraron entre sí, no captando del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero luego el más pequeño de ellos irrumpió:

- ¿Q-qué es eso que sale del zapato de Kirino-senpai? -

Los dos restantes, llevaron sus miradas al zapato que quedó situado a escasos metros de ellos, del cual emergía la verdosa sustancia.

- No lo sé. Quizás Kariya sepa responderte - contestó Kirino, de brazos cruzados, no apartando la vista de Kariya quien estaba de cuclillas, tomándose la cara por el golpe recibido.

- N-No sé de qué estás hablando, senpai - tartamudeó en tono penoso, quitándose apenas la manos de la cara para dejar salir su voz y mirando a Kirino lastimosamente.

- ¡Ya deja de fingir de una vez! ¡Ya sé que fuiste tú el que puso esa "cosa" en mis zapatos! - Kirino parecía estar perdiendo la calma- ¡¿Es que acaso ya no estás grandecito para ir jugando ese tipo de bromas a los demás?!

- ¡Pero senpai, yo no- - Kariya fue interrumpido por Shindou antes de terminar la frase.

- Kirino... - tomó del hombro a su amigo- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que fue él?.

Kirino guardó silencio por unos segundos. Bueno, es verdad, él no tenía evidencia que incriminara a Kariya como autor de la broma, pero él era la única persona con perfil de bromista que conocía en toda la secundaria y era el único que se había dedicado plenamente en hacerle la vida imposible desde el primer día en que el menor ingresó a Raimon. Eso era suficiente evidencia para él.

- Vamos, puede que haya sido alguien más. Hay muchos bromistas en la escuela... creo - Trató de calmar Shindou.

- ¡Sí, es verdad! Y si nosotros vemos a alguien sospechoso, le haremos saber, Kirino-senpai - Agregó Tenma junto a Shinsuke.

Kirino bufó. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Kariya era el culpable, pero aún así le dio las gracias a Tenma y Shinsuke, le dedicó otra mala mirada a Kariya que todavía seguía en el suelo y luego se retiró junto con Shindou a su salón de clases.

Por algún motivo, el acontecimiento de esa mañana todavía seguía en la cabeza del chico de segundo año. No por la broma en sí, o el tener que limpiar sus zapatos, que era lo de menos, sino porque Kariya fuera el que maquinó la estúpida broma.

Últimamente sentía que había hecho progreso en su relación con el defensa de primer año. Si bien estaba en su naturaleza el molestar a la gente, sentía que había llegado a ganar el respeto del menor. Ya las bromas habían disminuido considerablemente, y las pocas que hacía eran verbales y chistosas más que hirientes, incluso había veces en que parecía que Kariya se preocupaba por su él. Kirino no puedo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad en su interior al pensar que toda la confianza que había depositado en Kariya este último tiempo se estaba yendo por borda.

El tanto pensar en ello producía que Kirino desviara su atención completamente de la clase, siendo así que Shindou debía rescatarlo cada vez que el maestro llamaba su atención o le hacía alguna pregunta relacionada con la lección del día.

Así la mañana le dio paso al mediodía y con esta la hora del almuerzo llegó. Kirino tomó el almuerzo en la azotea del edificio junto con Shindou, como era costumbre. Sin embargo, lo ausente que se veía Kirino no era común para Shindou.

- Oye, ¿todavía sigues pensando en lo de esta mañana? - Shindou se llevó un bocado de la comida perfectamente acomodada en su bento a la boca.

- ¿ehh? Ah, no... ¿por qué preguntas? - La pregunta había tomado a Kirino por sorpresa.

- Sigues pensando en ello. - confirmó el otro.- Kirino, fue sólo una broma. No deberías darle tanta importancia.

- ¡Dije que no estoy pensando en ello!

- Has estado desconcentrado toda la mañana. No prestas atención. Tuve que salvarte el pellejo 4 veces hoy en clases.

Shindou tenía razón. Kirino no parecía su usual persona ese día. ¿Realmente le estaba dando tanta importancia a una tonta broma? Es decir, todo el mundo fue sujeto de alguna broma alguna vez y eso no sugirió ser un hecho relevante en su vida. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le importaba tanto esto?

- Yo... pensé que Kariya había cambiado - confesó al fin Kirino.

- Ya te lo he dicho: ¿Cómo sabes que fue él? - Shindou lo miraba fijamente.- Existe la probabilidad de que haya sido alguien más, lo cual dejaría intacta tu suposición de que Kariya haya cambiado.

- Lo sé, pero ya sabes que él es el único que dedicaría su tiempo libre en molestarme. ¡ya lo has visto antes, Shindou! - Ciertamente Kirino sonaba decepcionado de las supuestas acciones del pequeño defensa.

Shindou volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo por algunos instantes y Posó los palillos con los cuales comía a un lado de su bento.

- Supongamos que el autor de la broma haya sido realmente Kariya. - La expresión de Shindou se tornó seria - ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad estuviera haciendo todas esas bromas para llamar tu atención?

Kirino parpadeó unas cuantas de veces.

- ¿Llamar... mi atención?

- Sí, ya sabes, las personas llaman la atención de otras de diferentes formas. Algunas se viste excéntricamente, otras tratan de destacar a través de su habla y otras simplemente molestan para llamar la atención.- Shindou tomó un sorbo del jugo que había comprado antes de subir a la azotea. Por otro lado, Kirino no estaba seguro a dónde quería llegar el castaño con su declaración.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? - preguntó para aclarar el asunto. Shindou interrumpió su bebida.

- ¿Y sí Kariya está tratando llamar tu atención? - Continuó bebiendo.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?- El defensa seguía aún sin comprender y Shindou realmente se extrañaba de que su mejor amigo todavía no se haya dado cuenta de la indirecta. Posó la pequeña caja de jugo de manzana a su lado y le dijo sin más:

- Porque le gustas. - Shindou volvió a tomar los palillos y continuó con su almuerzo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero.

Kirino abrió los ojos y no pudo esconder el leve rubor que ahora aparecía en sus mejillas. ¿Kariya gustando de él? No podía ser posible. Qué clase de persona le declara su amor a otra a través de tirones de cabello, patadas peligrosas, mentiras incongruentes y bromas pesadas. Sin duda esa era una pésima manera de confesársele a alguien. Sin embargo, las palabras de Shindou no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

- Piénsalo bien, podría ser una posibilidad. - comentó el ex-capitán de Raimon, terminando el último bocado de su almuerzo.

- No lo creo... - respondió Kirino dándole un sorbo al delicioso jugo de naranja que había comprado. Shindou esperó otra clase de respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo.

Tratando de evadir un poco la conversación, el chico de coletas desvió su mirada al paisaje que se veía desde la azotea donde estaban ubicados. Se podía ver casi todo el territorio escolar desde allí: el edificio de la secundaria alta, las instalaciones del club de fútbol, las piscinas del club de natación. Sólo había unos pocos puntos invisibles que se formaban debido a la obstrucción de edificios más altos, pero más allá de eso, la azotea era un buen punto de observación para cualquiera que deseara disfrutar de una buena vista. Incluso se podía admirar el atardecer si llegabas a la hora exacta.

Sin embargo Kirino sólo puso atención en el patio que se ubicaba directamente debajo del punto donde estaban ubicados en ese momento. Ahí reconoció a un grupo de alumnos de primer año que le resultaba familiar, sentados en ronda bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban la escuela. Ciertamente eran sus compañeros de fútbol, incluida una de las managers. Al parecer se habían dispuesto a comer el almuerzo todos juntos. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que Tenma y Shinsuke eran los más energéticos del grupo. Aoi se veía contenta; reía todo el tiempo aparentemente debido a los comentarios que lanzaban el dúo dinámico. Extrañamente Tsurugi parecía estar pasándola bien también ya que no se notaba tan frio y distante como en las prácticas de fútbol. Hikaru parecía estar luchando con una pequeña caja de jugo; probablemente tenía problemas para abrirla... aunque, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser abrir una caja de jugo?. Sentado a su lado estaba Kariya, el cual se notaba bastante apagado en comparación al resto de sus acompañantes; se veía que sólo se limitaba a estar presente y comer de su almuerzo en silencio.

Kirino se dedicó a observar al grupo por algunos cuantos segundos, ver qué hacían, cómo interactuaban. No sabía a qué venía la repentina curiosidad, pero sólo se dispuso a observarlos por algunos momentos. Al parecer Hikaru se había dado por vencido y le pasó su bebida a Kariya para que este intentara de abrirla. El chico inspeccionó la pequeña caja y de un solo movimiento logró abrirla, acto seguido estiró su brazo para devolverle el brebaje a su compañero. Kirino contempló la escena desde lejos y en su mente no puedo evitar pensar que si él hubiera estado en lugar de Hikaru, de seguro el menor trataría de jugarle alguna broma o algo por el estilo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó algo; Era en el rostro de Kariya, para ser precisos. Por lo que el muchacho de coletas divisaba a lo lejos, parecía que el chico que había sido víctima de su zapato horas atrás tenía ahota una banda adhesiva en su nariz, exactamente donde el proyectil lo había golpeado. En ese instante un sentimiento de culpa invadió lo invadió. No era su intención lastimar al menor, o por lo menos así lo pensaba en ese momento. Quizás lo mejor iba a ser disculparse.

- ¡Kirino! - Llamó la atención su acompañante de cabello castaño.- La hora del almuerzo terminó. Debemos volver a clase.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger sus utensilios y los restos que dejaron tras su almuerzo y comenzaron su camino de regreso a su correspondiente salón.

- Creo que va a ser mejor que hable con Kariya y deje las cosas en claro. - Soltó Kirino de repente.

- Me parece lo mejor.- respondió su acompañante.- ¿Sabías que hoy no hay práctica?- agregó

- ¿eh, en serio?

- Sí, el entrenador canceló la práctica de hoy. Dijo que nos tomemos el día.

- Eso suena bien.- Y continuó su camino. Shindou se detuvo atrás unos segundos. Vió como Kirino seguía su camino.

- Kirino, acaso tú... - dijo en voz baja, casi en silencio.

Luego de una breve parada en cesto de basura para desechar los residuos restantes, ambos chicos ingresaron al salón de clase y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. El pupitre de Shindou se encontraba dos lugares adelante y uno a la izquierda del de Kirino, por ende se les complicaba demasiado el poder comunicarse en clases sin que el profesor los reprendiera por ello. Ya varias veces habían tratado de mandarse mensajes ya sea por medio de notas o simples bollitos de papel que se lanzaban mutuamente, pero si estos no terminaban siendo leídos por sus compañeros o en el otro lado del salón (cuando te tiras bollitos de papel con tu compañero sin que el profesor lo note, a veces la puntería puede fallar de manera espectacular), terminaba siendo incautados por el adulto responsable encargado de su educación. Es por eso que simplemente desistieron por completo el tratar de mensajearse en clases. No era efectivo e iba a ser mucho más simple si hablaban en persona luego de clases.

A los pocos minutos que los alumnos ingresaron al aula, el profesor a cargo de su clase de matemáticas hizo acto de presencia. La clase dio inicio como de costumbre, con un breve repaso de la clase anterior, la introducción al tema nuevo y alguna práctica para ejercitar el nuevo contenido. Sin embargo, cierto chico de ojos celestes no parecía interesarle mucho la lección. Más bien, su mente vagaba en otro lado, en lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho, en lo que después iba a hacer, en lo que iba a decir. Había mil pensamientos en la cabeza de Kirino Ranmaru, y sin lugar a dudas ninguno de ellos estaba dedicado a las matemáticas.

- KIRINO RANMARU - alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. - Veo que por fin bajó de las nubes. ¿Podría decirme el resultado del ejercicio de la pizarra?

El muchacho miró desconcertado al adulto ubicado a unos pocos centímetros de él. Qué se suponía que iba a responder si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba escrito en el verdoso pizarrón del frente. Desvió su mirada al pupitre donde Shindou se sentaba, y vio como este levantaba disimuladamente ambas manos mostrado dos dedos en cada una de ellas. Kirino no estaba seguro si su amigo se refería a que la respuesta era "4" o "22". Dedujo que si la respuesta fuera "4", entonces el otro tendría que haber levantado una sola mano marcando el número cuatro, sin embargo eran dos manos con dos dedos cada una, así que optó por la segunda opción.

- ¿Veintidós...? - contestó el indagado, no muy seguro de su respuesta.

El profesor lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Se ha salvado esta vez, Kirino. - Y continuó con su clase.

Esta es la quinta vez que Shindou le salva el pellejo el día de hoy.

El resto del día pasó. Afortunadamente Kirino pudo recuperar un poco su concentración lo cual le sirvió para desenvolverse en clases. Tuvo que llegar el final del día escolar para que se dé cuenta de cuan cansado estaba y recordar las únicas dos horas de descanso que había tenido la noche anterior. Acomodó sus cuadernos y algunos libros dentro de su bolso el cual colocó encima de su pupitre y encima de este, su cabeza. Shindou se acercó a él:

- ¿Vamos?

- Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes. ¿Te molestaría ir solo esta vez?- respondió aun con su cabeza apoyada en su bolso.

- Para nada. - hizo una breve pausa- ¿Vas a hablar con él?

- Lo intentaré. - Kirino escondía su rostro en el bolso.

Shindou le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, y luego de un rápido saludo, se retiró del aula.

Mientras, el único alumno que había quedado dentro de la habitación seguía ocultando su cara en aquel cómodo bolso. La verdad es que cuando estás cansado, hasta ese bolso convertido en piedra debido a la dureza y peso de los libros podía llegar a resultar el lugar más cómodo. Formuló y reformuló su futuro dialogo con Kariya, buscado una disculpa adecuada y palabras exactas para la conversación que sucedería. Pero sin querer, terminó cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño y su cansancio.

Abrió los ojos exaltado por un ruido que escuchó a lo lejos. Parecía como si alguien hubiera arrastrado una silla, no tomando la delicadeza de hacerlo sin provocar tanto alboroto. De repente recordó lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Levantó la cabeza y observó el reloj situado exactamente en el centro del salón, justo encima de la pizarra. Para su suerte, sólo había estado dormido por unos veinte minutos y se sentía totalmente renovado. ¡Las siestas energéticas realmente funcionaban! Pero de lo que no estaba seguro era si iba a encontrar a su compañero de equipo de primer año en el establecimiento. Debido a que la práctica de hoy se había cancelado, era probable que todos ya se había retirado a sus hogares, por ende, el plan de charlar con Kariya debería esperar hasta mañana.

Tomó su bolso, acomodó la silla correspondiente a su pupitre y salió del salón, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la escalera. Bajó al primer piso y luego de hacer un pocos metros, oyó a alguien hablando en uno de los salones más cercanos.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantos problemas tengo por tu culpa? - esa voz le resultaba bastante familiar.

- Oh disculpa, ¿has tenido problemas por mi culpa? De hecho no debería disculparme sino agradecerte.

Kirino se acercó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de donde provenía la conversación, se asomó por la puerta y allí puedo ver quiénes eran los autores de la disputa. Para su asombro encontró a Kariya allí dentro, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, llevando su bolso colgado. Junto con él, estaba otro chico de cabello negro y corto, apoyado contra uno de los tantos pupitres que conformaban el aula. No sabía quién era, no lo conocía, pero lo identificó como otro de los tantos alumnos de primer año. Sin embargo, no parecía ser compañero de Kariya.

- Me da igual lo que hagas, siempre y cuando no involucre a ninguno de mis amigos. - Kariya sonaba realmente serio.- También deberías disculparte con Kirino-senpai.

- No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer. Además, no sabía que el de segundo año era tu amigo. No parecen ser muy cercanos que digamos. - el otro chico señaló con su dedo a la nariz de Kariya, donde en la mañana el zapato de Kirino le había golpeado.- A decir verdad, ni siquiera pensé que llegarías a tener amigos. Ya sabes, los rumores corren rápido. No tardó mucho en darse a conocer el cómo le hacías la vida imposible a tus compañeros del club de fútbol. Realmente no me extraña que nadie confíe en ti. - rió cruelmente, de tal manera que parecía que le hacía gracia la situación de Kariya.

Por otra parte, Kariya ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia (que no era mucha) y sin dudar, le dirigió un puñete al sujeto que se encontraba en frente de él, haciendo que este aterrice en el suelo. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero este de todas forma se levantó, se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio y tackleandolo tiró a al chico de pelo azulado al piso. La expresión de su cara denotaba total rabia, al igual que cada uno de sus movimientos, en especial el puño que ahora formaba su mano. Justo antes de que su puño tocara el rostro de Kariya, sintió como alguien detrás de él lo detenía. Se volteó a ver quién osaba entrometerse en su pelea.

- Hey, será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo si no quieres tener problemas. - dijo Kirino con cierto aire sombrío mientras que tomaba con fuerza del brazo del chico que ahora estaba sobre Kariya. Sin dudas no estaba de humor.

El agresor (también agredido), sólo se limitó a lanzar una mirada de furia a Kirino. Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se retiró del lugar. Kirino, por su parte, sólo se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada hasta que por fin desapareció de su vista, luego desvió su atención a Kariya quién aun seguía en el piso.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, estirando su mano tratando de ayudar a su compañero de equipo. Kariya lo miró por algunos instantes y finalmente aceptó la mano que su superior le ofrecía.

- Sí. Sólo me duele el golpe de la caída, pero más allá de eso... - Kariya se levantaba y sacudía los posibles restos de polvo o cualquier tipo de suciedad que pudiera haber en su reluciente uniforme escolar.- Gracias. - llegó a murmurar por lo bajo, desviando su mirada para el costado. Su agradecimiento fue lo suficientemente sonoro como para que Kirino lo escuchara.

- De nada. - respondió y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sin embargo, no puso pasar por alto el leve sonrojo que se formaba en la cara del más pequeño. En cirta forma le resultaba realmente adorable.- Con respecto a lo de esta mañana... - Kirino no puedo terminar su oración.

- ¡Yo no fui el que abrió tu casillero y puso esa cosa en tus zapatos! - se apresuró en agregar Kariya.

- Lo sé. Escuché la toda la conversación que tuviste hace un rato. - Kirino no sabía bien como llevar la conversación.- Perdóname por acusarte. No debí haber desconfiado de ti. - pudo decir al final.

Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos cuantos segundos. Finalmente Kariya fue el primero en hablar.

- No sería capaz de atreverme a perder la confianza de Kirino-senpai. - su mirada baja denotaba que hablaba en serio. Kirino se sorprendió por la respuesta. No esperaba que palabras así salieran de la boca de Kariya, aquel chico que se atrevió a llamarlo mentiroso al principio y que hizo de su vida un infierno apenas lo conoció. El chico que ahora estaba parado en frente suyo parecía totalmente diferente al Kariya Masaki que conoció hace meses atrás.

Kirino no pudo evitar sentir una rara sensación dentro suyo. Era un gran alivió saber que aun podía confiar en Kariya, sin embargo, ¿qué eran esos otros sentimientos que florecían? Decidió no darle demasiada importancia en ese momento y concentrarse en algo apropiado para responder.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. - Fue lo único que puedo salir de su boca.

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, pero esta vez fue el mayor quien lo rompió:

- Se está haciendo tarde. Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos. - dijo Kirino. Kariya solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron del salón, se aseguraron de que la puerta haya quedado correctamente cerrada y bajaron al sector de los casilleros. La primera parada fue en el área donde Kariya guardaba sus zapatos.

- Te espero en la puerta. Después de todo no tengo que cambiarme los zapatos.

- No tienes porque hacerlo. Puedes ir si quieres. - Kariya comenzó a retirar el calzado del pequeño casillero.

- Es más divertido si estas acompañado. - sonrió Kirino.

- Más vale solo que mal acompañado. - respondió el menor, quien se había sentando el frio suelo mientras comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos.

- No sé si te refieres a mi o no, pero en mi caso no creo que seas mala compañía.

Kariya agradeció que el tinte rojizo del atardecer estuviera presente en todo el lugar, ya que servía de perfecto camuflaje para disimular lo colorado que estaba su rostro.

Terminó de atarse las agujetas y caminó rápidamente hacia donde el chico de segundo año lo esperaba. Abandonaron el edificio escolar y emprendieron su camino hacia sus respectivos hogares. Para suerte de ambos, había un trecho del recorrido en el cual sus rutas coincidían.

- Por cierto, siento mucho por lo de tu nariz. Estoy... muy arrepentido.- se disculpó el mayor.

- No te preocupes por ello. No fue un golpe grande. Sanará en unos días. - dijo el otro, llevándose una de sus manos al sitio donde la bandita estaba situada.- Siento mucho lo de tus zapatos, senpai. - agregó.

- No deberías disculparte. Después de todo no fue tu culpa.

- Lo sé, pero igual es una lástima... por tus zapatos, digo. - se apresuró a añadir.

- Nada que un poco de agua enjabonada resuelva, ¿no? - miró sonriendo a quien lo acompañaba.

- S-Supongo que sí.

Continuaron hablando en su breve viaje. Sólo caminaron juntos por unos diez minutos, pero bastó para tocar todo tipo de temas, como que tan insoportable eran algunos de sus profesores, el equipo de Raimon y sus futuros rivales, el método de preparación de la viscosa masa que Kirino había encontrado en su calzado esa mañana, entre otras cosas, hasta que por fin llegó el momento de separarse.

- Bueno, yo tengo que seguir por aquí.- señaló Kirino a la calle que se ubicaba a su izquierda.

- Yo sigo por aquí.- respondió Kariya en referencia a la calle opuesta.

Se saludaron cordialmente y cada uno tomó el camino que le correspondía. A los pocos metros, uno de ellos alzó la voz:

- ¡Kariya!- gritó Kirino del otro lado de la calle.- ¡Realmente disfruté hablar contigo!

El comentario tomó por sorpresa a Kariya. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro, las cuales ayudarían a amplificar el volumen de su mensaje:

- ¡Yo también, senpai!

Kirino se alegró mucho de escuchar eso. Ahora sí pensaba que Kariya había cambiado y para mejor. Ya iba a pensar en qué fue lo que sintió momentos atrás en el salón de clases, pero por ahora iba a tratar de crear un buen lazo con Kariya, ya que había demostrado ser una buena persona después de todo.

El chico con coletas, con su brazo extendido, saludó desde lejos a su compañero de primer año y luego se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino.

Metros más atrás se encontraba Kariya, quién respondió el saludo y ahora bajaba su mano lentamente.

- Te quiero mucho, Kirino-senpai.

Sus palabras sólo fueron escuchadas por él mismo.


	2. Una carta

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de empezar, si te has tomado la molestía de leer este fic, sólo quiero decirte ¡Gracias! Por más que no sé quienes ni cuantas personas leen o leyeron esto, con tal de pensar de que alguien leyó mi fic me siento más que satisfecha.

Algo que me olvidé de aclarar en el capitulo anterior es que, en cuanto a las personalidades y los carácteres de los personajes, además del anime, me baso mucho en los comics que leo y veo en Pixiv. Así que me disculpo si aveces los personajes parecen algo OOC. orzlll

Eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo dos:**

Ingresó a la sala de reuniones como lo hacía no solo él, sino todo el equipo cada jueves justo antes de comenzar la cotidiana práctica diurna. Los jueves no sólo estaban dedicados a las prácticas, sino que todo el equipo se tomaba el trabajo de reunirse para discutir nuevas tácticas, estrategias, posibles nuevas técnicas y analizar sus próximos rivales, sin embargo hoy se encontró con que la sala estaba sólo estaba concurrida con algunos pocos compañeros de equipo; Cuatro de ellos, para ser específicos: Hamano Kaiji, Kurama Norihito, Ichino Nanasuke y Kirino Ranmaru. Los jóvenes de segundo año se encontraban ubicados alrededor de una de las tantas mesas que disponía la habitación, murmurando y concentrando totalmente su atención en lo que fuera que hubiese en el centro de la tabla donde se situaban.

- Buenos tardes. - llamó la atención del grupo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Hey, Kariya! - Hamano fue el primero en saludarlo. - Llegas justo a tiempo. ¡Mira esto!

El chico estiró una nota hacia él, cerca de su cara. Se percató de como la nota desbordaba de un color rosa melocotón con pequeños detalles también rosados en varias tonalidades, la caligrafía era perfectamente prolija y cuidadosa y... si no veía mal, ¿esos eran corazones distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de la hoja? Incluso el papel desprendía un fuerte olor frutal dulce ahora que lo notaba.

- ¿Una... carta de amor? - soltó Kariya, un poco desinteresado.

- ¡Así es! A que no sabes quién encontró esta pequeña nota en su casillero.

Kariya se tomó unos minutos para pensar, a pesar de que las opciones fueran limitadas.

- ¿tú? - Preguntó el menor, como primera opción.

- Aunque resulte increíble, no. Sigue intentando.

- ¿Ichino-senpai?

- Todos sabemos que Ichino es popular con las chicas, pero no. Tampoco él.

Ichino se sobresaltó un poco con la declaración que su compañero acababa de hacer, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Mientras tanto, Kariya seguía jugando a "adivina a quién le pertenece la carta" con Hamano y luego de haber descartado dos de las cuatro posibilidades que tenía disponible, llevó su mirada a el más pequeño de sus cuatro compañeros.

- Oh, felicidades, Kurama-senpai. Quién lo hubiera pensado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - respondió rápidamente el mencionado, con cierto aire de ira en su alrededor, mientras palpaba la mesa en busca de algo con que tirarle al chico de primer año. A su lado, Ichino le daba palmaditas para calmarlo. - De todas formas la estúpida nota no me pertenece. - agregó volviéndose a su lugar, todavía algo irritado.

Kariya comenzó a reflexionar nuevamente. Ya no quedaban opciones, salvo una: la que menos esperaba.

- ¿Es... para mí? - preguntó con unos pequeños destellos en sus ojos. - ¿Pero cómo hicieron para abrir mi casillero?

La habitación se silenció mientras todos posaban su mirada al menor de los presentes. Nadie hizo ningún tipo de comentario. Kirino, algo irritado, habló finalmente.

- Es mía. - soltó mientras llevaba su mirada a Kariya que estaba parado al lado de él.

El otro lo miró por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír.

- No, en serio, ¿Para quién es la carta? - preguntaba mientras continuaba riéndose.

- He dicho que es mía. - volvió a repetir el mayor mientras su paciencia se agotaba.

Kariya lo volvió a mirar, tratando de contener la risa hasta que no pudo más.

- ¿En serio, senpai? - decía mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca para disimular un poco sus carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es lo chistoso? - preguntaba el de coletas, ya del todo irritado.

- Nunca pensé que Kirino-senpai fuera popular entre las chicas también. - Kariya aun intentaba ahogar sus risas.

- De hecho sí lo es. - interrumpió Ichino. - Kirino tiene muchas admiradoras en mi curso. Muchas veces las he oído hablar de él. Incluso algunos de mis compañeros están celosos de su popularidad. - rió.

- Lo mismo pasa en mi clase. - ahora hablaba el pequeño de cabellos celestes. - Kirino, deberías hacer algo con tus fans. - suspiró.

Kariya no esperaba esa respuesta de sus compañeros. Honestamente no estaba enterado de la popularidad de Kirino sobre las niñas de la secundaria Raimon. No era como si le importase mucho de todos modos... o podía que sí, un poco.

- Pero... ¿quién dijo que la carta fuera escrita por una chica? - irrumpió Hamano, aun con la carta de su compañero en la mano.

Los cuatro chicos posaron su atención al muchacho de goggles, pero sólo uno de ellos reaccionó sobresaltado a la declaración. Hamano comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- Nadie firmó la nota así que puede ser tanto una chica como un chico. - señalaba una de las esquinas inferiores de la nota donde obviamente no se encontraba ningún nombre.

- Yo pienso que es una niña. Fíjate la caligrafía, el papel, cada uno de los detalles... son cosas que sólo las niñas hacen. - explicaba Kurama mientras se reacomodaba en su silla, llevándose los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal si eso es lo que quiere que pensemos? Quizás toda esta fachada de niña es para que no sospechemos que en realidad es un chico. - seguía fundamentando Hamano.

- Podría ser una posibilidad, aunque de verdad lo dudo. - habló Ichino. - Sí fuera un chico, ¿qué opinarías, Kirino?

- Sinceramente me da lo mismo quien quiera que sea. - respondió el aludido sin mucha preocupación.

- ¡Quiero ver esa carta! - pidió repentinamente Kariya, algo nervioso.

Kirino lo miró desconcertado pero todavía molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa Kariya, no era que no te interesaba? - luego llevó su atención a Hamano mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - No se la des.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es grosero de tu parte, Kirino-senpai! - reclamó el menor. Acto seguido intentó quitarle la nota al defensor número seis de Raimon, quien se reía al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo hacía arriba sosteniendo la nota en altura mientras Kariya intentaba sin éxito tomarla.

- Lo siento Kariya, sólo sigo órdenes. No lo tomes personal. - se disculpó Hamano sin sentirlo mucho.

- ¿Para qué quieres leerla? Ni siquiera te incumbe. - soltó Kurama quien hacía de espectador.

- Tampoco te incumbe por qué quiero leerla. - remató Kariya aun intentando alcanzar el pedazo de papel, lo cual provocó que el delantero de segundo año lo viera de muy mala gana.

- A mí sí me incumbe. Después de todo, es mi carta.

Las palabras de Kirino tenían lógica, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle el por qué repentinamente estaba tan interesado en el contenido de la carta. No iba a admitir que quería leer la nota sólo para analizar lo más clínicamente posible si había sido escrito por un chico o una chica porque quizás, sólo quizás, estuviera teniendo una especie de ataque de celos contra alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Pero si alguien más estaba enamorado de Kirino, él tenía que averiguar quién era.

- Es que... yo... - Kariya trataba de pensar alguna excusa. - Quizás pueda descifrar quién la escribió. - terminó inventando.

- Ah, ¿sí?¿Cómo harás eso? - cuestionaba Kirino.

- Si me dan la carta, te lo mostraré. - Kariya todavía intentaba quitar el trozo de papel de las manos de Hamano.

- No. - volvió a negar el de coletas.

Vaya, Kirino si que estaba de mal humor hoy, o al menos en ese momento. Ignorando la negativa, el defensa de primer año continuó su tarea de intentar arrebatar la preciada carta de su compañero de equipo, quien sostenía la misma a una altura que para Kariya era imposible alcanzar. Incluso era tan cruel de bajar el trozo de papel a una altura considerable para el menor, para luego volverla a elevar en el momento que quisiera quitarla de sus manos.

- Realmente no sabía que esto fuera tan divertido. - Rió Hamano - Kariya, eres tan pequeño, al igual que Kurama- -sintió como algo lo golpeaba en la espalda y lo tiraba al piso.

Kariya logró evadir la caída, pero pudo contemplar como Kurama ahora apresaba a su compañero de equipo con una llave alrededor de su cuello, impidiendo que este pudiera escapar.

- ¿A quién llamas pequeño? - decía el delantero realmente furioso aprisionando aún más al otro.

El chico de goggles no hacía más que reír mientras que su amigo intentaba "estrangularlo". La verdad era que la escena causaba gracia ya que de cierto modo resultaba cómico ver cómo Kurama se enojaba y defendía por ser llamado "pequeño", en especial teniendo en cuenta su temperamento.

Kariya finalmente se percató de que, con Hamano incapacitado para moverse, tenía camino libre hacia la nota, así que de un rápido movimiento se dirigió a al trozo de papel que se hallaba en la mano del chico que ahora yacía en el suelo, sin embargo, parece que sus movimientos no fueron del todo veloces porque cuando se dio cuenta, Kirino ya había tomado la carta.

- ¿Buscabas esto? - dijo con aire triunfante el mayor blandiendo el papel.

El de cabellos azules lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se lanzó a él a por la nota. Por otro lado, Kirino parecía conocer exactamente cada uno de los movimientos de su ahora rival ya que esquivaba cada uno de los intentos de Kariya por quitarle el papel de su mano. Estuvieron así por unos 5 minutos hasta que repentinamente Kurama (todavía aprisionando a su compañero) reaccionó, llamando la atención de los cuatro restantes presentes de la sala.

- ¡Ya lo sé!¡Ya sé por qué quieres esa nota! - exclamó hacia Kariya, apuntándole con el dedo. - Tú la escribiste, ¿no es así?

Kirino se sorprendió ante la inesperada declaración de su compañero, pero no se comparó con la reacción del menor de primer año. No sólo había quedado de piedra, sino que su cara estaba completamente roja y parecía que sus piernas temblaban también. Él no había escrito la carta, así que no había razón para reaccionar así, sin embargo, todo cambiaba al tratarse de Kirino, la persona de la cual ahora estaba enamorado.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no escribí la estúpida nota! - se giró rápidamente a Kirino. - ¡Senpai, yo no- - no pudo concluir la oración. En vez de eso, concentró toda su atención al rostro de Kirino que estaba casi tan rojo como el de él. - ¿Senpai...?

Kirino llevó inmediatamente su vista al menor, situado a pocos centímetros de él.

- ¿s-sí? - su voz sonaba intranquila.

- Tu cara está roja...

Tras la mención de Kariya, el chico de segundo año se llevó uno de sus brazos automáticamente a la cara, ocultando parte de su rostro.

- Sí, estoy bien. Toma la carta. - dijo mientras le ofrecía el trozo de papel a Kariya, antes de alejarse de él.

Kariya tomó la carta y se volteó a ver como su superior caminaba con la cabeza gacha hacia su asiento, donde Ichino se aproximó a él para volver a verificar sí se encontraba bien, puesto a que todo su rostro seguía aun algo rojo. Para suerte su suerte, o quizás de ambos, Kurama y Hamano seguían aun "peleando" en un rincón de la sala.

Ahora que ya no tenía ningún tipo de obstrucción, comenzó a leer la carta que tenía entre sus manos.

"Querido Ranmaru-san:

Hace mucho tiempo que me he fijado en ti y luego de mucho reflexionarlo, decidí que ya no puedo guardar más estos sentimientos. Mi amor por ti crece más cada vez que el sol cálido sale y la brillante luna se oculta..."

Puras cursilerías. Se notaba que sus compañeros no lo conocían en absoluto, porque él nunca en la vida escribiría algo así de cursi. De hecho, leer la carta le provocaba algo de vergüenza ajena. Decidió adelantarse algunos cuantos renglones, para chequear si había algo interesante.

"Nunca pensé que sentiría algo así por alguien o que tales pensamientos cruzarían mi mente, pero realmente quiero xx y xx. También xx suena bien, ¿no es así?"

Kariya dejó de leer instantáneamente, apartó el papel de su vista y se dirigió a Kirino.

- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CARTA ES ESTA?! ¡ESTÁ ESCRITA POR UN COMPLETO PERVETIDO! - gritaba mientras hacia un bollo el papel y se lo lanzaba a la cara al de cabellos rosados.

- No pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho, Kariya. - comentaba Kurama desde el otro lado de la habitación, aun forcejando con su compañero.

- ¡¿Acaso has leído la estúpida carta?! - le respondió gritando nuevamente, luego se volteó a Kirino. - ¡¿Tu la leíste?! ¡Dime que la leíste!

Kirino hizo silencio.

- no... - contesto cortante, aunque algo avergonzado.

Ahora era Kariya el que hacía silencio.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? - indagó al mayor

- no... - volvió a contestar, esta vez llevándose las manos a la cara.

Kariya guardó silencio mientras observaba con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo como su superior permanecía cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Luego caminó hacia donde había aterrizado el pequeño bollo de papel, lo recogió, lo desarrugó y se lo acercó a Kirino.

- Léela.

El defensa tomó el arrugado papel y comenzó a leer silenciosamente. Su expresión cambiaba a medida que leía la carta.

- ¡¿COMO VAS A ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI, KARIYA?!

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ESCRIBI LA MALDITA CARTA! - contestó exaltado.

- Chicos, cálmense... - trataba de suavizar Ichino, sin resultado positivo. Mientras tanto, dos de sus compañeros intentaban ahogar su risa en el otro lado de la habitación.

- Dijiste que si la leías, podrías saber de quién era, ¿no? Si no la has escrito tú, ¿entonces quien fue?

Touché. Kirino tenía razón. Si bien él no había escrito la carta, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podría a haber sido. Una vez más, las mentiras llevaban a Kariya a un callejón sin salida.

- No...tengo idea... - dijo pausadamente el menor, con total sinceridad. El mayor sólo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente.

- Qué raro, Kariya mintiendo otra vez.

- Bueno, en principio fue tu culpa, por no dejarme leer el maldito papel. - se defendió, clavando una mirada desafiante al mayor.

- Si no te comportaras como un completo idiota, te hubiera dejado leerla. - contestó Kirino.

De repente el ambiente se tornó totalmente tenso, parecía que ambos, Kariya y Kirino, iban a comenzar a saldar sus cuentas a puños en cualquier momento, haciendo caso omiso a las insistencias de Ichino quien trataba de calmarlos para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto.

- Al fin escupes lo que piensas de mi, Senpai. - dijo Kariya, mientras se apartaba del frente de el de segundo año y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas vacías.

La verdad era que lo que Kirino dijo no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo. Pues claro, a nadie le daría gracia que te llamaran "idiota" y mucho menos si lo hace la persona que te gusta. Las palabras del mayor le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca. Tanto tiempo intentado hacer las cosas bien con Kirino no sirvió de nada ya que su imagen sobre él seguía siendo la de "el molesto idiota de primer año que le gusta gastar bromas". Parecía que no importaba cuanto tratara de cambiar su imagen, el resto lo iba a seguir viendo y juzgando de la misma manera.

Una puñada de segundos transcurrieron hasta que Kirino se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al defensa de primer año.

- Kariya... yo no - Un sonido lo interrumpió.

Todos llevaron su atención inmediatamente a la puerta recién abierta donde el ex-capitán de Raimon hacía ahora acto de presencia.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó.

- ¿Es que no teníamos reunión de tácticas? - Preguntó Ichino, quien parecía ser el único que se encontraba en sus cabales ese momento.

- La reunión se suspende por hoy. Pensé que les habían avisado. Eso explica por qué todavía no estaban en el campo, practicando. - acotó Shindou. - Será mejor que se cambien ya, el entrenamiento ya ha comenzado.

Los cinco presentes asintieron y luego de que Shindou abandonara la sala, se dispusieron a retirarse a los cambiadores. Los primeros en traspasar las puertas fueron Hamano y Kurama. El más pequeño todavía seguía peleándole a su compañero, el cual seguía burlándose del él. Por otro lado, Kirino, sin hacer ningún otro comentario, se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, donde su bolso yacía colgado en uno de los tantos percheros ubicados contra la pared. En la mesa sólo quedaron Ichino y Kariya, ambos a punto de retirarse a los vestidores.

- Psst, Kariya... - el albino trataba de llamar su atención en voz baja. Kariya llevó inmediatamente su mirada a él.- Esa carta... la escribieron Kurama y Hamano para molestarte, si mal no me equivoco. - hizo una breve pausa y miró a Kirino en otro lado de la habitación. Luego continuó. - Pensé que Kirino también estaba metido en esto, pero por su reacción parece que no.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Kariya en ese momento, entre ellos la imperiosa necesidad que ahora tenía de golpear a sus compañeros; como Kirino no confiaba en él en absoluto y en lo amable que fue Ichino en contarle la verdad. En verdad era un chico noble; no por nada fue capitán de la división inferior de Raimon. Quizás también era por eso que le recordaba tanto a Shindou.

- Muchas gracias por decírmelo, Ichino-senpai. Por lo menos hay alguien que sí cree en mi. -susurró por lo bajo.

- No hay de qué. Espero que todo se solucione pronto. - respondió Ichino, mientras se levantaba de su asiento tomando su bolso ubicado en el suelo, debajo de él y palmeaba la espalda del menor. - Nos vemos en la práctica. - saludó para luego seguir el camino de sus otros dos compañeros.

Ahora en la sala sólo se hallaban Kariya y Kirino. Ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno ni se volteó a ver al otro, sólo se limitaban a hacer sus propios asuntos hasta que al fin uno de los dos se retirara del lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos y Kariya al fin escucho como unos pequeños pasos se alejaban hacia la puerta. Oyó como esta se abría, para luego ser cerrada suavemente, dejándolo por fin en completa soledad. Kariya suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándola en el espaldar de su silla. Quedó allí unos instantes hasta que decidió que ya era momento de partir a los vestidores, donde por desgracia iba a ver a el puñado de chicos que acababa de ver hacía minutos. De el único que no se lamentaba era de Ichino, después de todo le caía bien. Tampoco era que odiara a sus compañeros , mucho menos Kirino, pero ya a esa altura del día y debido a las circunstancias, no sentía la menor apatía por nadie. Casualmente se le pasaría al día siguiente.

Abrió los ojos despacio y gritó internamente al ver un par de orbes celestes que chocaban directamente sobre los suyos, clavándole la mirada.

- ¿Kirino...senpai...? - preguntó dubitativo, pero no tuvo respuesta hasta unos momentos después.

- Tú... no escribiste la carta, ¿cierto? - Cuestionaba el mayor, con una mueca de inquietud en su rostro. Kariya pensó su respuesta antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres que te responda? De todos modos no me vas a creer. - decía mientras se incorporaba en el asiento. Escuchó a Kirino suspirar.

- Perdón por lo de antes... yo no quise -

- Acaso no te había dicho que no era capaz de perder tu confianza de nuevo. - interrumpió el de primer año, captando por completo la atención del otro. - Te dije eso hace unas semanas atrás, y lo dije en serio, pero que no lo hayas tomado en serio significa que aún no confías en mi.

Kirino lo miró fijamente y luego agachó la cabeza buscando algún punto que mirar en el piso. Quizás las palabras de Kariya lo habían tomado por sorpresa o simplemente no sabía que responder.

- Yo confió en ti. - Ahora hablaba el de segundo año. - De hecho, en aquel incidente hace unas semanas atrás, me hubiera dolido mucho que hubieras sido tú el responsable. Sentí que quizás podríamos empezar a llevarnos bien y ser amigos, pero luego de aquello pensé que toda la confianza que había depositado en ti no significaba nada. -Volvió a mirar a Kariya a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - Me sentí realmente aliviado al descubrir que finalmente no eras tú. - Hizo una breve pausa. - Y vuelvo a disculparme por lo de hoy. No debí desconfiar de ti.

Una vez más, el corazón de Kariya comenzó a latir rápidamente. Ahora era él el que estaba sorprendido acerca de las palabras de Kirino. Estaba totalmente equivocado. Kirino confiaba en él. Después de tanto esfuerzo, por fin alguien confiaba en él. Y quizás finalmente él también podría confiar en alguien. Sintió como su rostro se acaloraba y se le humedecían los ojos, sin embargo, trató de esconder el repentino afloramiento de sentimientos.

- Oyé, ¿estás bien? - preguntaba algo preocupado Kirino. - Ahora eres tú el que está rojo...

Kariya sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, encogiéndose poco a poco y tratando de ocultarse en su propia chaqueta. El mayor sólo lo miraba en silencio.

- Llegaremos a la práctica más tarde de lo que ya estamos. - dijo Kirino, luego le ofreció una mano a su compañero. - ¿Vamos?

El defensa de primer año observó la mano y luego lo miró a él. No dudó ni un segundó en tomar la mano que le tendía su superior. Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la sala de reuniones y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos en dirección a los vestidores.

- A pesar de todo, mentiste acerca de lo de la carta. - soltó el mayor de repente, mientras caminaban. - Ya sabes, eso de que podrías adivinar de quien provenía.

El menor no esperaba ese comentario de Kirino, así que el nerviosismo se apoderó de él instantáneamente.

- ¿P-Podrías olvidar que algunas vez dije eso? - pidió algo avergonzado.

- Lo pasaré por alto esta vez. - contestó el mayor, sin quitar la vista del frente. - Supongo que tampoco me dirás por qué tanta curiosidad en leer la carta. - añadió.

- No ahora... - respondió tímidamente. Luego silenció unos minutos mientras algo venía a su mente. - Sabes, ahora que lo pienso bien, sí puedo decirte quién escribió la carta.

- ¿Ahh, en serio?¿Cómo? - Kirino sonaba sumamente intrigado.

- Ichino-senpai me lo contó todo.

- Ichino te lo conto...¿todo? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hamano y Kurama escribieron la carta y la dejaron en tu casillero. Luego iban a insinuar que yo la había escrito sólo para molestarme... bueno, más bien molestarnos. - se corrigió.

Kirino permaneció callado e inexpresivo, parecía que estaba procesando la información lentamente, pero a lo largo de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

- Kariya, tú serás mi compañero en la práctica de hoy. Necesito re-direccionar algunos balones hacia Kurama y Hamano.

El de primer año parpadeó un par de veces antes de captar la idea de su superior.

- Como desees. Ya tengo experiencia en el ámbito. - Kariya observó con mirada cómplice a su nuevo compañero de práctica.

Kirino le revolvió el cabello a su pequeño compañero y luego ingresaron a los vestidores. Su próxima venganza iba a ser dulce sin dudas.

Después de todo, parecía que ambos chicos no parecían ser muy diferentes de vez en cuando.


	3. Un número

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, quiero agrader a todos por sus reviews, follows y favorites. ¡Realmente me alegra mucho que disfruten esta historia!¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Uhm, no sé si ya había mencionado esto, o quizás ya era obvio, pero en esta historia la relación es Kirino Kariya, en ese orden. ^p^/ Aveces es interesante saber el orden de las parejas ww

Como sea, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo tres:**

El cielo azul era todo lo que veía. Totalmente despejado, limpio, sin una sola nube que interrumpiera la uniformidad del color. Se concentraba en la pureza de aquel brillante y alto azul, no sólo porque no había nada mas en que gastar su atención, sino que ese mismo cielo le resultaba hipnotizarte, como si lo estuviera invitando a contemplarlo. Cerró por unos instantes los ojos para cortar su transe, aunque esto provocó que su mente se llenara de pensamientos, tantos que no podía concentrarse en ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Kirino! - una voz familiar que ahora se acercaba lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se incorporó, quedando sentando en el lugar donde hasta hacía segundos se hallaba recostado y observó al dueño de aquella voz.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Ya has terminado con tus asuntos?¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

- El profesor quería hablar sobre el último reporte que entregué.

- ¿Algo malo?

- No, sólo quería que le aclare algunos conceptos. Al final obtuve una buena calificación.

- Shindou Takuto obteniendo la mejor calificación de toda la clase. Eso no se ve todos los días. - Ironizó mientras volvía a recostarse en el suave pasto. Su amigo rió algo apenado y luego tomó asiento al lado de él.

- Bonito día, ¿no?

- Aham... - respondía llevando nuevamente su atención hacia el hipnotizarte azul.

La temperatura era ideal, en especial teniendo en cuanta que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el otoño había comenzado. La brisa que sentían en sus rostros era fresca y los árboles habían comenzado a pelarse, dejando un anaranjado follaje en el piso, el cual contrastaba directamente con el azul del cielo.

Era un día ideal para pasarlo afuera, cosa que estaban haciendo, pero a la vez no, ya que se encontraban en la escuela. El profesor de Física se había ausentado inesperadamente, así que los alumnos ahora disponían de una hora y media de tiempo libre. Tanto Kirino como Shindou había acordado en pasar su hora y media dando vueltas por ahí, haciendo nada, pero antes de salir del salón, Shindou fue citado por uno de los profesores. Luego de esperarlo quince minutos tirado debajo de uno de los árboles del patio del frente, su amigo reapareció.

Ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de él mismo, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con los brazo tirados hacia atrás y al parecer también estaba perdido en el profundo cielo. Observó como su amigo contemplaba el cielo, tal como lo hacía él minutos atrás. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, Shindou logró zafarse del transe más rápidamente. Observó como el castaño guiaba una de sus manos al bolsillo derecho, de donde sacó un pequeño libro.

- ¿Te molesta si nos quedamos un rato aquí? Me gustaría leer un rato.

- Para nada. - contestó el de coletas. No era que le molestara que su amigo pasara su tiempo libre leyendo, pero él esperaba realizar alguna otra actividad un poco más dinámica que pudiera por fin erradicar cualquier rastro de aburrimiento, que era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Shindou le agradeció con una de sus radiantes sonrisas y luego se sumió en su lectura, tomando firmemente el pequeño libro de no más de cien o ciento cincuenta páginas. Kirino llevó su atención al bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de su amigo, el único que llegaba a ver; de allí se asomaba su teléfono móvil. Estiró la mano, y retiró el artefacto del bolsillo ajeno sin permiso, lo cual provocó que Shindou apartara su atención de su lectura.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, quizás tu móvil pueda salvarme. - habló mientras tecleaba con suaves toques la pantalla del artefacto.

- No creo que encuentres nada interesante. - respondió Shindou sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Acaso piensas que estoy tratando de buscar alguna foto comprometedora o algo así? - Kirino se alejó de la cara el teléfono para mirar a su amigo, luego volvió a su anterior tarea. - Sólo estoy buscando algún juego o algo así.

- Adelante. No tengo nada que ocultar de todas formas.

El ex-capitán rió silenciosamente ante el comentario de Kirino y este, por su parte, comenzó a juguetear con el aparatejo.

Shindou poseía uno de esos modernos teléfonos que iba acorde con su status. El aparato era tan moderno que no le extrañaba si también fuera capaz de hacerle la comida, la tarea o cualquier otro tipo de actividad cotidiana. Toda su pantalla era táctil, por lo cual Kirino luchaba contra el aparatejo para que este realizara las acciones que él elegía y no las que el teléfono creía elegír. Luego de unas cuantas idas y vueltas dentro de los distintos menús del móvil, terminó ingresando a la agenda telefónica del dispositivo. Kirino, ya vencido no sólo por el aburrimiento sino también por la tecnología, no hizo más que revisar los contactos telefónicos que poseía el teléfono de Shindou. A fin de cuentas, su amigo le había dicho que no tenía nada que ocultar, ¿verdad?. Logró domar un poco más el teléfono, lo cual le permitió desplazarse más fácilmente por la larga lista de nombres que mostraba la pantalla. Observó detenidamente cada uno de los nombres.

- Tienes los números telefónicos de todo el equipo. Incluso el entrenador...

- Uhm, los almacené cuando aún era capitán. Jamás sabes cuando vas a necesitar comunicarte con alguno de tus compañeros, o entrenador. - explicó el ex-capitán. Kirino lo escuchaba atentamente.

- ...¿te importaría si copio algunos? Hay algunos números que no tengo.

- En absoluto. - Contestó Shindou, volviendo a su lectura.

Kirino volvió a la pequeña pantalla (aunque inmensa para ser un móvil) que estaba entre sus manos y ,casi por inercia, tipeó un sólo nombre en la barra buscadora de la agenda: "Kariya Masaki".

Y allí lo tenía; el número de su compañero de primer año. Buscó ése nombre automáticamente, pero admitía que algo dentro suyo lo impulsó a hacerlo, y realmente sentía curiosidad (por no decir necesidad) de tener el número del defensa. Tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó cuidadosamente cada uno de los números para luego almacenarlo bajo el nombre de "Kariya Masaki" en la memoria de su móvil. Repitió el acto con un par de números más para que no se viera sospechoso, aunque quizás le resultaría útil algún día. Por alguna razón, sentíó cierta satisfacción dentro suyo. Dejó su propio teléfono a un lado y volvió a concentrar su atención al móvil de su amigo, intentando nuevamente buscar algo que lo mantuviera entretenido por un tiempo. Repentinamente vio como Shindou tomaba su teléfono.

- Ya que tienes el mío, tengo derecho a usar el tuyo, ¿no? - soltó Shindou, mostrándole el aparato a su compañero.

- Haz lo que quieras con él. Yo tampoco tengo nada que ocultar. - respondió sin darle mucha importancia mientras seguía jugueteando con el tecnológico aparato.

Observó como su mejor amigo esta cien por ciento concentrado en la pantalla del teléfono, tecleando los botones con movimientos precisos. Minutos después comenzó a recibir mensajes de texto que provenían de su propio teléfono y se dirigían al de Shindou, que se encontraba ahora en sus manos. Así estuvieron por media hora, texteandose a través de sus teléfonos móviles, uno al lado del otro, en vez de hablarse personalmente como cualquier persona dentro de sus cabales. Finalmente, Kirino comenzó a hablar.

- Mañana es Sábado. ¿Qué te parece hacer algo?

- ¿Qué se te apetece hacer?

- Estaba pensado en ir al cine. No sé qué películas hay en cartelera, pero algo interesante debe haber.

- No estoy seguro, pero mañana a la tarde tal vez tenga clase de piano.

- Tú y tus clases de señorito. - se quejó inocentemente Kirino, rodando en el césped hasta quedar boca abajo. Shindou rió por lo bajo nuevamente.

No tocaron más el tema por el resto del día, salvo para que Shindou aclarara que en caso de suspender su clase, le avisaría a Kirino. De esa manera dejaron el tema de lado para concentrarse en las fatídicas horas de clases que tenía por delante.

Finalmente la noche llegó, y un exhausto Kirino se lanzaba a su cama no sólo derrotado por el cansancio, sino también por el aburrimiento (nuevamente). Miró hacia el techo de su habitación y clavó la mirada allí, mientras sentía como las sábanas se humedecían lentamente gracias al contacto con su cabello aún mojado. Miró fijamente el techo por algunos cuantos minutos, y luego estiró su brazo hacia algún punto de la cama donde su teléfono descansaba. Lo tomó y lo llevó frente su cara. Se desplazó a través de los distintos menús hasta finalmente llegar a la opción que le permitiría redactar un nuevo mensaje de texto. Rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

_"Me muero de aburrimiento. Por favor hagamos algo mañana."_

Terminó de tipear e ingresó a su agenda de contactos para agregar el receptor del mensaje. Seleccionó el destinatario y automáticamente presionó la opción "enviar". Sin embargo entró en pánico al leer el mensaje que mostraba la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono:

_"Enviando a Kariya Masaki" _

Trató de cancelar la acción, pero ya era demasiado tarde; el mensaje ya se había enviado al móvil de su compañero de equipo y no iba a poder evitar que lo leyera. Traicionado por sus acciones, Kirino se llevó la toalla que colgaba en su cuello a la cara, para, de algún modo, calmar un poco su vergüenza. Pensó que quizás Kariya nunca se enteraría de quién provenía el mensaje ya que probablemente nunca haya agendado su número, pero de todas formas eso no le quitaba el rojo de su cara y la sensación de haber cometido otro acto fallido que involucraba a Kariya. Dejó la toalla reposar sobre sus ojos con la esperanza de que mágicamente el mal momento pasara, hasta que repentinamente escuchó una melodía que reconocida perfectamente y que provenía precisamente de su teléfono; alguien lo estaba llamado.

¿Acaso era posible que Kariya lo estuviera llamando? Quizás vio el mensaje y, desconociendo el número, decidió llamar para ver de quién se trataba. Podría ignorar la llamada y dejar que el aparato siga sonando hasta el cansancio, ¿pero que si intentaba llamarlo de vuelta? Quizás sería mejor enfrentar la situación como un hombre.

Aún con la toalla en sus ojos, tomó el sonoro teléfono, presionó el pequeño botón verde y se lo llevó directamente a su oído derecho.

- ¿H-Hola...? - atendió Kirino con voz sumamente nerviosa.

- ¿Ehh, Kirino? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu voz suena rara...

Inmediatamente el alivio lo invadía como una inmensa ola al escuchar que la persona al otro lado de la linea era Shindou.

- Takuto, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de oírte. - respondía aliviado Kirino, no abandonando su posición.

- ¿Está todo bien? - indagó algo preocupado el joven a través de la línea.

- ¡Todo Perfecto! ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¡Buenas noticias! La clase de piano se suspendió, así que si quieres podemos ir al cine mañana.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! - El tono de voz de Kirino había cambiado repentinamente a uno más alegre. - ¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana a las 15:30?

- Esta bien por mí. Sólo espero que haya algo bueno para ver.

- De seguro lo habrá. - calmó Kirino. - Como última opción, podemos entrar a ver una pelicula mala sólo para burlarnos de ella. - rió.

- Suena a plan B. - añadió Shindou. - ¿Entonces mañana a las 15:30 en la puerta del cine?

- Así es. Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

- El más puntual de ambos soy yo. Tú eres el que siempre llega tarde - recriminó el de cabellos castaño. - Como sea, nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches. - Saludó el delantero para luego dar fin a la conversación.

- Buenas noches, Shindou. - respondió el saludo antes de presionar el botón rojo de su móvil.

Se incorporó en su cama, dejando cae la toalla que reposaba en su ojos, ansioso porque mañana pasaría un gran día con su mejor amigo. Se levantó y caminó por su habitación en círculos, pensado en todo lo que podían hacer mañana. Quizás luego de la película podrían ir a tomar un helado, o ir a jugar videojuegos, o algo así. Las posibilidades eran ilimitadas.

Siguió caminando a través de toda su habitación hasta que se detuvo en frente de un espejo de pared colocado al lado de su escritorio. Se miró en él: Su rosado pelo suelto y aún húmedo caía por su hombros. Llevaba puesta su ropa para dormir que consistía en una simple playera blanca lisa y unos pantalones largos grises con líneas blancas a los costados. Luego fijó su atención a la imagen reflejada de su cama, más precisamente al móvil que había quedado reposando en ella.

Instantáneamente recodó el mensaje que había mandado minutos atrás al destinatario equivocado. Afortunadamente Kariya no había optado por contestar o averiguar quién era el emisor del mensaje... aunque una vez más, asincerandose con sí mismo, tenía el pequeño deseo de su móvil sonara avisando que acababa de recibir un mensaje del chico de primer año. Sin embargo no fue así... ¿Acaso se sentía algo decepcionado por eso? De todas formas, tarde o temprano le iba a tener que escribir a Kariya de alguna forma, después de todo era para eso que tenía su número telefónico, ¿no es así?

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y notó como su rostro estaba ligeramente ruborizado. ¿Es que así se veía cada vez que Kariya estaba relación en sus asuntos?¿Esa era la cara que ponía?

Se alejó rápidamente del espejo, quitó la toalla de su cama y trasladó su teléfono hacia su escritorio. Luego apagó la luz y se metió a su cama. No tardó mucho en caer dormido.

Al día siguiente, a exactamente las 15:27, Kirino se encontraba parado en frente del cine esperando a su acompañante. Esta vez Shindou no podría recriminarle nada ya que no sólo había llegado a tiempo, sino que también antes que el mismísimo señor puntualidad. Kirino se lamentaba no haber hecho alguna apuesta con su amigo. Quizás si hubiera sido así, se hubiera ganado un balde de palomitas o algo así.

Volvió a comprobar la hora: 15:30. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde se encontraba la persona que se autoproclamaba la más puntual del mundo (sí bien nunca dijo eso)? Pensó en enviarle algún mensaje para chequear dónde se encontraba, pero recodó la infinidad de mensajes que le mandó cuando se encontraba en el tren, todos con mensajes idiotas pero chistosos al fin y ninguno de ellos fue contestado por Shindou. Descartó esa opción y optó por llamarlo. Tomó su móvil y buscó velozmente en su agenda el nombre de su amigo. El aparato comenzó a marcar su número. Se llevó el móvil al oído derecho y escuchó detenidamente como el tono le informaba que la llamada no era atendida. Finalmente cortó antes de que la contestadora pudiera decir algo.

Miró nuevamente la hora en su teléfono: 15:35. Kirinó siguió mirando de mala gana al aparato, como si este le dira alguna explicación de por qué Shindou estaba demorado. Suspiró rendido justo antes de que sintiera que alguien tocaba su hombro. Kirino se sobresaltó ante el contactó y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

- Hey, Buenas Tardes. - saludaba Shindou, con una de sus manos alzadas.

- ¡Llegas tarde! - recriminaba Kirino. - ¡No puedo creer que el gran Shindou Takuto llegara tarde!

- De hecho no. - respondió mostrándole la hora que marcaba su reloj: 15:26.

- Tu reloj está mal.

- Claro que no. Ayer cambié la hora de tu teléfono cuando muy gentilmente me dejaste usarlo.

Kirino parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Simple: para que llegaras temprano. - explicó el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la las puertas del edificio.

- ¡Oye, eso fue trampa! - gritaba el de coletas mientras corría hacia la dirección que tomaba su amigo.

- ¿Trampa de qué? No estábamos compitiendo.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron las grandes puertas de cristal que daban el ingreso al cine, contemplando la gran masa de gente que, al igual que ellos, habían decidido pasar la tarde disfrutando de la inmensa pantalla de un cine. El olor a palomitas llegó casi instantáneamente a sus narices, abriendo sus apetitos e impacientándose para comprar sus entradas así finalmente podrías pasar por la sección de comestibles del establecimiento. El único problema era que ninguno de los dos tenían ni la menor idea de qué película deberían ver. Analizaron detenidamente cada una de las gigantografias colgadas en distintos puntos del lugar que mostraban los diferentes estrenos disponibles en el cine, pero ninguna de ellas captaron su atención. Finalmente notó como Shindou llevaba toda su atención a cierto punto del lugar.

- ¡Oye, Kirino, mira! - señaló Shindou.

El mencionado llevó su vista hacia el punto que le indicaba su amigo, pero no veía nada interesante, salvo la masa de gente y un poster de una película que no le interesaba en absoluto.

- No lo creo, Shindou. Parece una película aburrida.

- No, no eso. ¡Mira bien allí!

Kirino volvió a enfocarse en el punto que su amigo le volvió a señalar y luego de una inspección más minuciosa, logró ver a un grupo de gente que conocía.

- Esos son... - empezó Kirino.

- ¡Ven, vamos! - interrumpió Shindou, ahora dirigiéndose a ese grupo de chicos.

- ¡Shindou, espera! - Kirino comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo.

Así es, no estaba equivocado. A medida que se acercaban más a el grupo, sus dudas se disipaban: precisamente las personas de ese grupo no eran ni más ni menos que Matsukaze Tenma, Sorano Aoi, Nishizono Shinsuke y Kariya Masaki, sus compañeros de primer año. Casi no pudo reconocerlos, probablemente porque era raro verlos vestidos con ropa informal, totalmente diferente al uniforme escolar.

- ¡Tenma! - Saludó Shindou mientras se acercaba al grupo. El aludido lo escuchó inmediatamente y se volteó hacia su dirección.

- Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai! Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí! - comentó Tenma mientras el resto saludaba a sus superiores.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Acaso vienen todos a ver una película? - indagó el ex-capitán.

- ¡Así es! Deduzco que ustedes también, ¿no es así? - respondió el delantero de primer año.

- Sí, aunque aún no sabemos qué película veremos. - confesó Shindou.

- No hay ninguna que particularmente llame nuestra atención. - Acotó Kirino. Luego miró casualmente a Kariya quien lo estaba mirando fijamente, y al notar esto, el menor desvió rápida y nerviosamente la mirada a otro lado.

- ¡Ya sé! Nosotros estábamos a punto de ver esa nueva película de terror que estrenó hace poco: "Horror a Medianoche". - Comentó alegremente Aoi. - ¿Por qué no vienen a verla con nosotros?

- ¡Sí, sí! Será más divertido si somos más. - Ahora hablaba Shinsuke dando pequeños saltos para mostrar su entusiasmo. - ¿Que dices, Kariya?

- H-hagan como deseen. - contestó aún nervioso el defensa de primero, evitando la mirada de todos.

- ¿Tú qué dices, Kirino? - consultó Shindou a su amigo.

- Por mi está bien. Con tal de no pasar la tarde en mi casa. - rió el defensa.

Una vez decidido el plan, los seis jóvenes se trasladaron a la boletería del cinema donde compraron sus tickets, el único problema es era que la función estaba bastante llena, por lo cual sólo consiguieron asientos separados: cuatro a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Iban a estar separados, pero aún de todas maneras lograrían disfrutar la película. Shindou compartió lo idea de comprar algo comestible disfrutar la película, la cual fue abalada por todos los presentes.

- Genial, ¿Kirino podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas? Nosotros nos adelantaremos para ubicar los asientos. - explicaba el ex-capitán.

- No creo que pueda cargar con todo. ¿Qué tal si tú... - Kirino fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Kariya, podrías acompañarlo?

- Yo...

- Genial, muchas gracias, Kariya. - agradeció Shindou con una gran sonrisa sin dejar que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiera objetar. Luego sacó dos pequeños papeles de su bolsillo y junto con algo de dinero.

- Tomen, estas son sus entradas... por si llega a haber algún inconveniente. - explicó. - También aquí hay algo de dinero. Supongo que eso será suficiente para pagar la comida. Yo invito.

Dicho esto, Shindou se alejó junto con el resto de sus compañeros, dejándolo no sólo a él, sino a Kariya también a cargo de los comestibles.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a comprar las cosas. - soltó Kirino, rascándose la nuca. Kariya sólo asintió.

Ambos se desplazaron varios metros hasta llegar a el Candy Bar. Además de las clásicas palomitas, miles de dulces y chocolates de todos los colores y variedades se veían por todas partes lo cual provocaba que todo aquel que se acercara a aquella sección se perdieran entre las distintas tonalidades y sabores de la gran cantidad de caramelos que había.

Una de las amables asistentes atendió a Kirino, el cual sólo pidió tres bolsas de palomitas dulces junto con seis vasos de refresco. La asistente asintió comprendiendo el pedido y se retiró a preparar los comestibles. El mayor giró delicadamente su cabeza a la izquierda para observar a Kariya que se encontraba a su lado, casi pegado al mostrador de vidrio donde se exivían gran cantidad de chocolates y unas cuantas cajas de caramelos. Notó como el menor se concentraba específicamente en una caja de dulces en particular.

- ¿Quieres algo más? - indagó Kirino

- ¿Eh? Ah, no... con lo que llevamos es suficiente. - respondió su pequeño acompañante.

A los pocos segundos la asistente llegó con una bandeja que llevaba las bebidas y las tres bolsas de palomitas.

- También llevare una caja de esos dulces de fresa. - Pidió Kirino. La empleada asintió nuevamente y buscó en el mostrador donde Kariya estaba pegado la rosada caja de dulces. Luego de traer la caja solicitada, pagó los comestibles.

Kirino tomó (de alguna forma) los paquetes de palomitas junto con la caja de dulces, mientras que Kariya cargaba con la bandeja de bebidas y se dirigieron rápida pero cuidadosamente hacia la sala de cine. Al llegar ahí vió a Shindou y Tenma parados en una de las entradas a la sala.

- ¡Ya están aquí! - Shindou sonaba contento. Recogió dos de los paquetes de palomitas de maíz mientras que Tenma tomaba la bandeja de refrescos. - Sus asientos están por allí. - Shindou señaló a una de las puertas de la izquierda.

- Nuestros asientos... - repitió Kirino. - Shindou, pensé que nos sentaríamos juntos.

- No hay tiempo para hablar. La película está a punto de empezar. - Shindou se desplazó junto con Tenma hacia otra de las puertas de la sala, en dirección a sus asientos, dejando atrás a la pareja de defensores.

- Shindou, qué demonios estás haciendo... - murmuró por lo bajo el mayor. No podía creer que su mejor amigo lo haya dejado allí con otra persona, y mucho menos siendo esa persona Kariya. Le hubiera dado lo mismo si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pero Kariya... todo siempre era diferente cuando se trataba de Kariya.

- Uhm... Kirino-senpai - el menor interrumpió su silencioso monólogo - Deberíamos entrar, ¿no?

- ¿eh?...ah.. seguro. - contestó el mayor comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta donde encontrarían el pasillo que los llevaría a sus asientos.

Ingresaron a la sala cuya tenue iluminación les avisaba que afortunadamente la película no había comenzado. Bajaron los pequeños escalones con cuidado hasta llegar a la fila correspondiente a sus lugares. Buscaron su ubicación y tomaron asiento en las cómodas butacas de cine, dejando reposar sus bebidas en los pequeños espacios a los costados de los apoyabrazos. Inmediatamente Kirino volteó su cabeza para ver si llegaba a divisar a su amigo en algún otro punto de la sala. Kariya lo miraba desconcertado.

- ¿Qué haces? - indagó intrigado el menor.

- Estoy tratando de ver si logro ubicar a Shindou. - fue la respuesta del mayor.

Kariya hizo un breve silencio.

- Oye, si tanto no querías sentarte conmigo, le hubieras dicho a Shindou-senpai. - Se quejó Kariya. Kirino volteó hacia él.

- No es eso...

- ¿Entonces?

- ... No es nada. - evadió el de coletas, reincorporándose al asiento. Notaba como el menor se hundía en el asiento con los brazos cruzados haciendo un pequeño puchero; parecía molesto.

Observó la bolsa de palomitas, todas teñidas de un suave amarillo e iluminadas con el brillo del caramelo y en ese instante recordó la caja de dulces que había colocado en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Metió la mano en dicho bolsillo y retiró la mencionada caja de dulces y se la alcanzó a Kariya.

- Toma. Querías de estos, ¿no?

Kariya reaccionó con cierta sorpresa al ver la rosada caja de dulces de frutilla. Observó bien la caja y luego miró a los ojos a su superior.

- ¿De dónde los sacaste?

- Los compré hace un rato en la barra de dulces. ¿No te diste cuenta? - El silencio de Kariya lo decía todo. Kirino suspiró. - Sin embargo yo sí me di cuenta de cómo los mirabas. - Kirino le lazó suavemente la pequeña caja.

- No era necesario que los compraras. - contestó el de cabello azulado mientras atajaba la caja.

- Meh, después de todo era Shindou el que invitaba.

- No sabía que senpai fuera tan observador. - comentaba el menor mientras abría la caja de dulces.

- No se necesita ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que querías esos dulces. Estabas babeando todo el mostrador. - Reía Kirino. - ¿Por qué te gustan tanto?

- Son de fresa. Adoro las fresas. Senpai, deberías probarlos. - respondió el menor mientras le acercaba la caja de dulces. Kirino tomó algunos cuantos dulces de la caja y se los llevó a la boca. El marcado sabor a frutilla llegó a toda su boca en un instante. El dulce poseía un fuerte sabor a verdadera fresa fresca; era como si hubiera tomado un puñado de estas y se las hubiera llevado a la boca. Ahora comprendía por qué a Kariya le gustaban tanto estos caramelos.

En ese ínterin las luces se apagaron completamente y la película comenzó a correr. El largometraje era básicamente una de esas típicas películas de horror donde un grupo de jóvenes quedaban varados en un lugar desierto y luego estos van desapareciendo misteriosamente, uno por uno. No era nada que Kirino no haya visto antes, por lo cual la película en si no le generaba nada, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero.

Kariya se encontraba temblando y no podía evitar gritar cada vez que "la cosa" aparecía en pantalla para abducir a una nueva víctima. Incluso vio varias veces como el pequeño se tapaba la cara con las manos para evitar el horror. Extrañamente Kirino encontró eso adorable...

En cierto momento de la película, Kirino sintió un leve peso en su hombro izquierdo el cual resultó ser Kariya, aun con la cara cubierta con sus manos, buscando resguardo en el hombro ajeno con la esperanza de que quizás así el miedo y terror se marcharan.

- ¿Hey, qué sucede? - no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su compañero. - Oye, no me digas que tienes miedo... - nuevamente el menor no se atrevió a contestar. - No puedes tener miedo de algo así...

- ¡Idiota, tú no sabes! - respondió Kariya sin abandonar su posición.

- Vamos, esa cosa no existe... sin mencionar que la trama de esta película apesta.

Aun así el menor seguía en el mismo lugar mientras se sobresaltaba con los múltiples gritos que salían de la pantalla justo en una de las escenas más dinámicas de la película. Ante la falta de respuesta, Kirino suspiró pesadamente y lentamente movió su brazo izquierdo y lo colocó suavemente al rededor de Kariya, aproximándolo a él. El menor quitó las manos de su rostro y miró extrañamente a Kirino quien al sentir la mirada del otro también dirigió su atención a él. Antes de caer en la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos ya estaban totalmente rojos, mirándose fijamente, tratando de encontrar una explicación a la acción de Kirino y este, por su parte, miraba incómodamente a todos lado tratando de excusarse, pero nada lógico venía a su mente.

- ¿Todavía... tienes miedo? - fue lo más coherente que pudo pensar en el momento.

- No, ya no... - respondió nervioso Kariya mientras llevaba nuevamente su atención a la pantalla grande.

En ese momento Kirino se veía atravesado por un conflicto interno: pensaba si debería o no quitar su brazo del lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Si lo hacía, Kariya podría entender que no se estaba preocupando más por él, pero si lo dejaba podría haber... otras interpretaciones, no sólo de él sino del resto de la sala si era que alguien los estaba viendo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos y en su conflicto interior, pero aparentemente fue lo suficiente para que la película diera por finalizara y mientras los créditos finales hacían acto de presencia y las luces subía, él quito rápidamente su brazo de alrededor del menor.

- Perdona por eso... - se disculpó Kirino, algo avergonzado mientras desviaba su mirada por algún otro lado. Sin embargo, volvió a sentir un peso que colgaba nuevamente de su brazo izquierdo. Kirino re-dirigió su mirada a dicho brazo.

- ¡Kirino-senpai, tengo miedo! - decía Kariya entre lágrimas y sollozos lamentables.

- ¡¿Cuántos años tienes, 3?! - respondió el mayor mientras inútilmente trataba de despegar al menor de su brazo.

- ¡"La cosa" vendrá por mi esta noche!

- Por Dios, Kariya...

Resignado, Kirino se levantó de su asiento con el defensa de primer año aún colgado de su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala. Al traspasar la puerta se encontró con una escena familiar.

- ¡"La cosa" vendrá por nosotros!

- ¡N-No... no quiero que "La cosa" me lleve!

Tanto Tenma como Shinsuke se encontraban en el mismo estado que Kariya: sintiendo pánico por un monstruo ficticio. Mientras, Aoi trataba de consolar a sus dos amigos diciéndole que tal cosa no sucedería y que "La cosa" no era más que una criatura de mentira, sin embargo ambos chicos seguían abrazando a la chica con la esperanza de que nada les sucediera.

- ¿Pánico a monstruos irreales? - preguntó el de coletas a la Aoi mientras señalaba a sus compañeros. La chica asintió.

- No pensé que les asustaría tanto. - rió nerviosamente.

- Lo mismo digo. Tengo exactamente mismo problema aquí. - Kirino señalo ahora al pequeño Kariya que colgaba de su brazo.

- N-no tengo miedo... - Kariya trataba de restar importancia a su evidente temor.

Kirino podría fácilmente refutar todo lo que Kariya decía, pero eso implicaría revelar algunos cuantos detalles. Optó por permanecer en silencio. Segundos después notó la ausencia de alguien.

- ¿Dónde está Shindou?

Aoi se giró y miró por todos lados buscándolo.

- Podría jurar que estaba detrás mío cuando salimos de la sala.

Kirino suspiró nuevamente y sacó su teléfono de su chaqueta.

- Lo voy a llamar. Con suerte esta vez sí me conteste. - comentó mientras que luego de apretar varios botones se llevó el móvil al oído.

Al mismo tiempo el móvil de Kariya comenzó a sonar. Este tomó el teléfono y observó la pantalla para chequear el número.

- uhm... es este número de vuelta. - se quejó el de cabello azul.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kariya? - Preguntó algo preocupada Aoi.

- Tch, es sólo alguien que ha estado llamando y mandándome mensaje todo el día... No sé quién es, pero ya es algo molesto. - comentó Kariya mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca.

- Quizás deberías atender y decirle que se está tratando de comunicar con la persona equivocada. - Recomendó la chica.

- Quizás tengas razón...

Kariya tomó firmemente el móvil y apretó la tecla verde que daría comienzo a su conversación.

- ¿...Aló? - comenzó Kariya

- ¿Shindou...? - Escuchó tanto en su teléfono como fuera de él.

Kariya se volteó a ver a Kirino, el cual también tenía su teléfono en la oreja.

- ¿...senpai? - indagó. A su vez Kirino sintió la voz de Kariya no sólo detrás suyo sino también al otro lado de la línea. Se volteó lentamente.

- ¿...Kariya?

Ambos podían escuchar los ecos de sus voces en ambos medios. Cuando finalmente comprendieron de que se comunicaron mutuamente a través de sus móviles permanecieron en silencio.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Preguntó Shinsuke algo alarmado por la reacción de ambos muchachos.

- Kariya, ¿qué haces con el móvil de Shindou? - pregunto Kirino, inexpresivo.

- Este no es el teléfono de Shindou-senpai. Este es mi numero, idiota. - respondió también inexpresivo.

- No puede ser. Marqué correctamente el numero de Shindou.

- Se ve que no, porque me estás llamando a mí.

Kirino se acercó su móvil a la cara y observó la pequeña pantalla.

_"Llamando Shindou Takuto" _

Luego le mostró la pantalla a Kariya.

- Estoy llamando a Shindou, no a ti.

- No, me estás llamando a mí, y de hecho lo estuviste haciendo todo el día. - el rostro de Kariya seguía inexpresivo.

Una vez más, un nuevo teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Esta vez fue Tenma el que habló.

- ¿Diga? - Saludó - ¡Ah Shindou-senpai!

Inmediatamente todos llevaron su atención al delantero de primer año.

- Sí, no se preocupe. - hizo un silencio. - ¿Kirino-senpai? Sí, está aquí. - Tenma le pasó su teléfono al mencionado.

- ¿Shindou? ¿Dónde estás? - comenzó a preguntar el de cabello rosado.

- Lo siento, Kirino. Tuve que retirarme antes por una emergencia. No te preocupes, está todo bien. - explico el ex-capitán del otro lado de la línea.

- Podrías haberme avisado. - recriminó. Luego recordó el incidente de los números telefónicos con Kariya. - Oye Shindou, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro.

- Ayer, cuando tomaste mi teléfono, ¿Hiciste algo más además de cambiar la hora? - soltó Kirino. Del otro lado de la línea Shindou permanecía en silencio.

- ¡Feliz día de los inocentes, Ranmaru! - escuchó como su amigo reía suavemente.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡falta meses para el día de los inocentes!

- ...¡Feliz día de los inocentes adelantado, Ranmaru!

- Shindou, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Luego hablamos, ¿sí?

- No, Shindou, ¡espera!

La comunicación se cortó inmediatamente y Kirino le devolvió su móvil a Tenma.

- Shindou dijo que tuvo que irse antes. Se disculpa por eso. - Todos asintieron ante el comentario del defensa. - Con respecto al número: Tenías razón... - se dirigía a Kariya. - Shindou me jugó una broma y cambió los números de mis contactos de mi teléfono.

- No sabía que Shindou-senpai hiciera esa clases de bromas. - reía Shinsuke.

- Yo tampoco. Siempre pensé que Shindou era más serio. - añadió Aoi.

Dejando atrás la situación, las cinco jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cinema, donde nuevamente fueron encontrados por la fresca brisa que indicaba que el otoño ya estaba presente.

- Estaba pensado... Qué tal si esta noche se quedan en mi casa.. podríamos hacer una pijamada. - soltó nerviosamente Tenma.

- ¿Todavía sigues asustando, Tenma? - preguntó divertida Aoi.

- ¡Yo me uno a la idea! - interrumpió Shinsuke.

- ¡Yo también! - se apresuró en comentar Kariya.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Kirino-senpai?

- Yo paso. Gracias por la oferta de todos modos. - Tenma asintió ante la respuesta. - Será mejor que me vaya. Se está haciendo tarde...

Los cuatro menores saludaron a su superior quien devolvió cortésmente el saludo. Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al grupo, hacia la estación de trenes.

- ¡Kirino-senpai! - sintió como alguien lo llamaba.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Kariya detrás de él, un poco agitado luego de haber corrido.

- ¿Kariya?

- Toma... - el menor revolvió en sus bolsillos y sacó la caja de caramelos de fresa. - Acerca de lo de hoy... gracias. - notó como su cara se tornaba levemente roja, como la de él.

- No hay de qué... Trata de no asustarte por esas cosas. - respondía mientras subía su bufanda para ocultar un poco su rostro.

- También... - agregó tímidamente el menor - Si alguna vez tienes ganas de hablar... ya sabes mi número.

El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aún así estaba contento de escucharlo.

- Seguro. - respondió Kirino con una sonrisa. - Ya, nos vemos el Lunes, Kariya. - finalmente revolvió el pelo su compañero y retomó su camino.

- Nos vemos, senpai.

En su camino de vuelta, Kirino reflexionó mucho acerca de los diferentes sucesos del día de hoy. Quizás la broma de Shindou no había sido tan mala como creía. Sólo esperaba que sus compañeros de primer año no lo vieran como un acosador obsesionado con Kariya.

Se detuvo en seco. Eso lo hizo pensar aun más en qué tipo de relación tenía o estaba construyendo con el defensa de primer año. Todo siempre era confuso cuando se trataba de Kariya pero no entendía del todo por qué.

O quizás todavía no quería entenderlo.


	4. Una apuesta

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

¡Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo! Se siente genial saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes, incluso si eres una novata como yo. ww

Bueno, este capítulo es más corto en comparación al resto. A pesar de que personalmente me gustan los capítulos/historias largas, decidí no alargar mucho este porque sería innecesario.

Por último, ¡quería desearles a todos felices fiestas!¡Espero que pasen una linda navidad y empiecen el año nuevo de la mejor manera! 7/

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo;; ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

"Hoy será el día", ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente al abrir sus ojos. Trató de juntar todas las fuerzas posibles para poder levantarse de su cama y tras un repentino impulso proporcionado por su fuerza de voluntad, logró abandonar su preciado colchón. Apoyó ambos pies en el inusualmente tibio piso, bostezó varias veces y tomó rumbo hacia el baño. Tardó unos diez minutos en salir de ahí, pero al menos ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto para realizar sus acciones con lucidez.

Abrió su armario y tomó una de sus impecables camisas blancas y el par de pantalones azules y la chaqueta que hacía juego y que conformaban su uniforme escolar. Vistió todas las prendas exceptuando la chaqueta, la cual usaría una vez estuviera afuera. Salió de su habitación llevando su bolso, la chaqueta y una bufanda blanca de unos 3 metros de largo consigo.

Lo primero que sus sentidos percataron fue el olor al desayuno todavía cocinándose, el cual se hacía más fuerte a medida que se aproximaba a la cocina. Colocó las prendas y su mochila en un gancho que sobresalía de la pared, al lado de la puerta principal y finalmente perfiló su camino con dirección a la cocina.

- Buenos días, Masaki. - saludó cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba ya en la mesa, disfrutando de su desayuno.

- Buenos días, Hiroto-san. - respondió mientras tomaba asiento, justo en frente de la persona que acababa de saludarlo. Llevó su mirada a la cocina. - Buenos días, Midorikawa-san.

- Buenos días, Masaki.- correspondió alegremente el aludido mientras se volteaba para dirigirle el saludo. Luego continuó con su labor sin dejar de hablar. - ¿Cómo has dormido anoche?

- Bien, supongo. - respondió el chico mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, y sus dos manos en su cara. - Ya sabes, como cualquier otra noche.

Sí, como cualquier otra noche dentro de los últimos meses que habían pasado, en los cuales la mayor parte del descanso nocturno consistía en pensar e ingeniar un nuevo plan para acaparar la atención de Kirino.

- Espero que tengas hambre. Te hice mucha comida. - Acotó el joven que ahora estaba a cargo del desayuno, mientras se dirigía a la ubicación de Kariya, llevando una bandeja con él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aproximó a él los distintos platos que compondrían su desayuno: un bol de arroz, sopa de miso, tamago yaki, algo de natto y pescado, todo acompañado con los correspondientes aderezos.

- ¡¿Ehh?! ¿Todo esto es para mí? - inquirió sorprendido el menor. Midorikawa asintió y luego se dirigió a su asiento al lado de Hiroto.

- Espero que te lo comas todo.

- Tenga hambre o no, jamás podría rechazar la comida de Midorikawa-san.- Kariya comenzó a catar cada uno de los alimentos, dando su aprobación más que satisfecha a través de distintos cumplidos los cuales Midorikawa supo aceptar mientras miraba con gusto como el menor disfrutaba de la comida que le había preparado.

- ¡No es justo! - bufó el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué Kariya tiene un desayuno completo y yo sólo un café con tostadas?

- ¡Tú me pediste que te prepare ese desayuno! - se defendía Midorikawa.

- Si hubiera sabido que había Tamago yaki y pescado para el desayuno, si te lo hubiera pedido... - acotó Hiroto - Además, no siempre cocinas lo que te pido...

- ¡¿EHHH?¡ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Miles de veces te he hecho el almuerzo en medio del trabajo y sólo porque tú estabas antojado! - recriminó Ryuuji. - Incluso miles de veces tuve que dejar de hacer mi trabajo sólo para cocinarte. Gracias a Dios que tú eres mi jefe y el dueño de la empresa, porque de otra forma ya me hubieran despedido.

- Ser pareja del dueño de la empresa tiene sus beneficios, ¿no es así? - Hiroto le guiñó un ojo.

Ryuuji sólo se limitó a agarrar uno de lo trapos de tela que tenía a mano y tirárselo a la cara a Hiroto. Mientras tanto, Kariya veía divertido la escena.

Ya hacía tiempo que Masaki vivía con Kira Hiroto y Midorikawa Ryuuji. Conoció a ambos mayores en su estadía en Sun Garden, hacía un par de años atrás. Por lo que había escuchado, los dos muchachos fueron criados en ese mismo orfanato, así que era muy común verlos visitar frecuentemente el lugar donde crecieron. Lo que más le atrajo la atención al pequeño era que ambos chicos fueron miembros de los legendarios Inazuma Japan, el seleccionado de fútbol juvenil nacional que obtuvo grandes victorias en torneos internacionales hace 10 años atrás. Su conexión con el fútbol provocó que relación con ellos fuera aún más especial y al final de cuentas, la pareja le había tomado tanto cariño a Masaki que este último terminó mudándose con ellos al lujoso departamento donde vivían. No estaba seguro si estaba legalmente adoptado por Hiroto y Midorikawa, pero realmente mucho no le importaba mientras pudiera seguir viviendo allí con ellos. Hitomiko tampoco parecía poner algún tipo de resistencia al respecto. En resumidas cuentas, Kariya veía a los dos adultos encargados de él como sus padres debido a todo el afecto que les brindaba y por lo mucho que se preocupaban por él. Aunque a veces el rol de hermanos mayores tampoco les quedaba mal.

Masaki terminó su desayuno entretenido con las ridículas pero graciosas discusiones que tenían sus dos mentores. Miró el reloj y dedujo que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a clases. No como si le importara, pero no le apetecía que el profesor lo regañe por su tardanza.

- ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! - saludó rápidamente Kariya, no dando tiempo a que los otros dos llegaran a despedirse. Tomó la chaqueta y un abrigo extra y se los puso rápidamente mientras abría la puerta. Por último colocó su mochila y la bufanda y cerró la puerta.

Caminó unos pocos metros hasta ascensor, presionó el botón a su izquierda y aguardó uno segundos hasta que las brillantes puertas metálicas que tenía en frente de él se partieron a la mitad, invitándolo a ingresar a su interior. Una vez dentro, pulsó el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja y esperó. Afortunadamente nadie compartía el ascensor con él esta mañana, así que podía disfrutar de los momentos de silencio y paz que el cubículo de metro y medio por metro y medio le proporcionaba. Desvió su mirada a una de las tres paredes espejadas del ascensor y contempló su propio reflejo en ellas.

- Hoy será el día.- Se volvió a repetir a sí mismo, sin apartar la mirada de su imagen espejada mientras acomodaba algunos de sus azules cabellos.

Kariya ya había premeditado su plan por bastante tiempo: esperaría el momento justo para citar a Kirino a la azotea donde le diría la verdad. No estaba muy seguro que palabras usaría, pero suponía que la situación y la sinceridad del momento le harían decir las palabras adecuadas.

Antes de poder profundizar sus pensamientos, escuchó la campanilla que le avisaba que ya se encontraba en la planta baja. Abandonó el ascensor y cruzó derecho a la gran puerta de cristal que separaba el interior del edificio con el bullicioso exterior.

El frío helado que invadía el ambiente no tardó en hacerse sentir. Pudo sentir como su nariz se enfriaba y enrojecía al mismo tiempo, incluso con la cálida protección de su bufanda. Sí que hacía frio esa mañana. Debería ser un crimen ir a la escuela con estas temperaturas. ¿Es que no había registro de que alguien haya muerto congelado por salir a la escuela o algo así? Sería una buena excusa para saltearse las clases: "No iré a la escuela, podría terminar congelado como aquel chico". Sí, sería una buena idea.

Continuó su camino apresuradamente hasta que a lo lejos logró divisar la estación de trenes. Todas las mañanas debía tomarse el tren y traspasar dos estaciones para llegar a su destino. El viaje no era muy largo a decir verdad, quizás le tomaba entre diez y quince minutos llegar hasta la estación correspondiente, sin embargo lo que más detestaba era viajar en esos vagones infestados de gente que viajaba a sus trabajos o al colegio, tal como él. Evidentemente viajar en hora pico era lo más incomodo que podía desear, pero al fin y al cabo, la hora pico consistía en eso, ¿no?

Apenas dio un paso dentro de la estación, pudo ver la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba esperando el mismo tren que él. De hecho, le pareció que había más gente de lo usual... quizás los trenes estaban demorados o algo así, pero fuera lo que fuere, no sería bueno ni para él ni para su futuro viaje.

Luego de retirar el billete con el correspondiente viaje que realizaría, se trasladó a la plataforma donde el tren que tomaría debía pasar en sólo unos minutos. La plataforma estaba concurrida, como era de esperarse, e incluso creyó ver algunos de sus compañeros de clases entre la multitud, sin embargo prefirió evitarlos de momento. De un segundó al otro, logró escuchar como finalmente el tren llegaba a la estación, a su plataforma, abriendo las dos enormes puertas deslizantes, permitiendo a los pasajeros entrar a su interior. Si bien las compuertas se encontraban a pocos pasos de Kariya, este decidió dar unos pasos al costado y aguardar a que la multitud ingresara para que cuando él abordara el vagón pudiera ubicarse cerca de la puerta para poder ser el primero en abandonar el tren al llegar a la estación. Y así fue, ya que a pesar de que el tren se encontrara casi repleto, fue capaz de encontrar un espacio cerca de las compuertas que le permitió una fácil salida al llegar a destino.

Ni bien pisó la estación, comenzó a apurar el paso cada vez más, y progresivamente su caminar fue tomando pasos más largos y rápidos. Kariya era reconocido por su estado físico, siendo uno de los mejores del equipo y sin duda ahora estaba demostrando su perfecto equilibro esquivando fácilmente cualquier tipo de obstáculo que se le cruzaba en su camino (incluso eludió a un perro saltándole por encima).

Debido a la gran velocidad que había tomado, al doblar la esquina no puedo evadir un obstáculo que terminó impactando contra él, el cual brevemente identificó como una persona. Levantó la mirada y antes de largar el primer insulto que se le viniese a la cabeza, se percató quién había sido el receptor del choque.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - Dos orbes tan celestes como el cielo lo miraron. - ¡Ah, Kariya, eres tú! Buenos Días.

Al notar quien era la persona que tenía en frente, Kariya guardó la infinidad de maldiciones que estaba a punto de largar y respondió el saludo. A pesar de que su bufanda amortiguaba bastante el sonido de su voz, el mayor pudo captar el mensaje.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el mismo destino: la escuela.

- Hoy sí que hace frío. - comentaba Kirino, luego de estornudar un par de veces, y es que de verdad hacía frío. El servicio meteorológico había pronosticado una mínima de -7°C el día de hoy, y no había que ser un genio para saber que el momento más frío del día era la mañana.

Kariya miró a su acompañante atentamente: parecía que sólo llevaba un abrigo extra para resguardarse del frío. Ni bufanda, ni guantes, ni gorro, ni orejeras...aunque había que admitir que Kirino se vería muy chistoso usado estas últimas en particular. Kariya rió internamente durante un momento ante la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza, luego indagó:

- Senpai, no pareces estar muy abrigado. ¿Es que no tienes frío?

- De hecho sí. Tuve que salir deprisa de casa si no quería llegar tarde, y lo único que pude manotear en el momento fue mi abrigo. - recalcó Kirino si apartar la vista de adelante.

- Oh, qué pena. - dijo en un tono sarcásticamente penoso. - Qué mal que no puedas contar con la calidez de una bufanda. - se acomodó la larga, suave y cálida prenda que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

- Qué pena... - respondió sin darle mucha importancia y sin apartar la vista de adelante.

Bueno, el plan de Kariya no estaba funcionando. Kirino no parecía ni inmutarse por el comentario y de hecho no parecía importarle por completo. Los pasos siguieron y Kariya seguía haciendo trabajar su mente, buscando un nuevo plan para llamar la atención de su superior, ya sea de buena o mala manera.

Echarle en cara lo calentito que se mantenía gracias a las prendas extra que llevaba mientras que el otro parecía morirse de frio (aunque en realidad no se veía como si el clima helado estuviera haciendo algo en él) no parecía funcionar. No tenía ningún tema de conversación, el tirarle las coletas no serviría de nada. Lo único que pudo rescatar fue un juego.

- Senpai, vamos a Jugar.

- ¿Jugar?

- ¡Sí! Piedra, papel o tijeras. Si ganas, te doy mi bufanda. Si gano, me das tu abrigo.

- ¿Para qué quieres mi abrigo? Ya llevas uno puesto.

- Porque así es más divertido.

El menor sonreía tras su respuesta mientras que el mayor todavía no comprendía la lógica de lo que acababa de decir. Rechazó la propuesta varias veces, pero la insistencia de Kariya y algunos comentarios como "no sabía que Kirino-senpai tuviera tanto miedo de perder" y "ese es el ejemplo que le das a los menores" terminó obligándolo a participar en el ridículo juego.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos a empezar. - decía Kariya mientras se llevaba la mano tras la espalda. Kirino lo imitó. - ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Lo primero que notó Kariya fue el par de cálidos guantes negros de suave lana que llevaba su compañero. Quizás no los haya notado antes debido a que las manos de Kirino se mantuvieron escondidas en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto durante todo el viaje. Si ganaba esta competencia, iba a asegurarse de reclamar los guantes como premio en vez del abrigo. Sin duda sus congeladas manos se lo iban a agradecer.

Luego de realizar la breve anotación mental, el menor comparó los resultados de ambos notando que Kirino había sacado tijeras, mientras que él había optado por elegir papel.

- ...Dos de tres. - soltó Kariya mientras miraba al otro a los ojos, desafiante. El receptor de su mirada, resignado, aceptó.

Ambos llevaron nuevamente sus manos detrás de sus espaldas y cantaron:

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Los resultados se dejaron ver al instante: Kariya miró el puño que había hecho con su mano mientras que su rival se limitó a formar una siempre hoja de papel con la suya.

Se quedó contemplando el resultado por algunos segundos, luego de entender finalmente lo que significaba, levantó la mirada hacia Kirino.

- Tres de Cin- - Pero Kirino no lo dejó terminar.

- NO. Ahora dame tu bufanda.- acercó la palma de su mano en espera de su premio.

Por otro lado, el ahora perdedor Kariya no podía creer que haya sido derrotado, y mucho menos por Kirino. Creía que podía ganar (por más que fuera un juego cuyos resultado se definen cien por ciento por azar), pero parece que estaba equivocado y ahora tenía que entregar su querida bufanda. Gruñó un poco mientras se quitaba la prenda y se la daba al mayor, ahora victorioso y con un trofeo.

- No te acostumbres. Tendrás que devolverla al final del día.- dijo aún gruñendo.

- Ya lo sé. - Kirino desplegaba la bufanda para examinar cuan larga era.

- Tampoco se te ocurra ensuciarla. Si llega a tener una sola mancha de algo juro que te hare la vida imposible.

- ahám... - se limitó a responder, aún con su atención en la bufanda. Luego pensó en la última frase de Kariya. ¿Es que ya no se había dedicado desde un principio a hacerle la vida imposible?

Siguieron con su camino hacia la escuela mientras que el de primer año continuaba con su monólogo acerca de su bufanda: especificaciones, cuidados y amenazas por si algo llegara a pasarle a la prenda. Kirino no podía creer que le diera tanta importancia a una bufanda. No sabía si los tres metros de lana tejida que tenía en las manos era realmente especial o Kariya sólo estaba tan fastidiado en darle algo suyo que hacía todo lo posible para que el otro se sintiera lo más incómodo que pudiera.

Luego de caminar unos pocos metros, la voz de Kirino le ordenó a Kariya que se detuviera.

- Acércate. - Volvió a ordenar. El otro cumplió. - Más cerca - pidió.

Kariya no entendía que tramaba su superior, pero no se sentía muy cómodo estando tan cerca de él. O más bien sí le gustaba, y mucho, pero el revoltijo de emociones que le hacía sentir no hacía que fuese cómodo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- reclamó el de primer año.

El defensa le sonrió mientras que acomodaba cuidadosamente la bufanda tanto en su cuello como en el de él, obligando a ambos a permanecer uno al lado del otro. A pesar de la diferencia de altura entre ambos, la prenda llegaba a cubrirlos a los dos perfectamente y resguardaba sus cuellos de las heladas temperaturas de esa mañana.

- ¡Listo! Ahora estaremos bien los dos. - Kirino ladeó la cabeza para buscar una respuesta de su flamante compañero de bufanda, pero sólo encontró a un rojo Kariya escondiendo su rostro entre la suave lana. - ¿Kariya, estás bien? Estás rojo. Acaso no tendrás fiebre, ¿no?- El mayor se quitó uno de sus guantes y comenzó a acercar su desnuda mano a la frente del menor.

- Estoy bien. - respondió Kariya interceptando la mano de Kirino antes de que hiciera contacto con su frente.

Kirino lo observó por momentos. Luego se sacó el guante que vestía a su mano izquierda, tomó la mano zurda de su acompañante y le colocó la pequeña prenda de lana. Se colocó el guante restante en la mano derecha y una vez terminada la acción, con la mano desnuda, tomo la mano libre de Kariya y se metió ambas en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó el chico de segundo año. El otro sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aún escondido entre los hilos de la bufanda que ahora compartía con la persona que justamente le gustaba. Al parecer Kirino notó que las manos de Kariya se congelaban y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Así fue como siguieron su camino a la secundaria Raimon. A Kirino no pareció importarle llegar a la escuela técnicamente tomado de la mano de Kariya y compartiendo su bufanda, mientras que el menor estaba tan sumergido en la situación y en sus pensamientos que también pareció ignorar todo a su alrededor. A varios le resultó algo raro, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Varias chicas parecieron disfrutar de la escena, incluso les pareció escuchar el ruido de las cámaras de sus móviles algunas cuantas veces. Los que pertenecían al club de fútbol se alegraban de ver que por fin los dos miembros que parecían querer matarse hacía meses atrás ahora se estén llevando tan bien.

Finalmente, debido al exceso de emociones, Kariya había decidido suspender el plan que tenía en mente para el día de hoy. Si bien Kirino y él no habían tenido ningún tipo de pelea o algún otro conflicto, su cabeza se sentía invadida por todo tipo de pensamientos y no podía dilucidar sus ideas correctamente.

Su confesión de amor tendría que esperar.


	5. Una confesión

¡Hola a todos!

Ojalá hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas y espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo este 2013. ¡Buen año para todos! \o/

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

- _Lo que sientes es amor._

Le susurraba una voz melosa, casi parecía como si estuviera ronroneando. Estaba colgado en su cuello, tratando de llamar su atención mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y acariciaba su cuello, sin embargo, por más que él lo quisiese no podía moverse ni tocarlo. Una verdadera tortura. El peso que sentía en su regazo no le molestaba para nada, de hecho por alguna razón le gustaba y la figura que estaba sentado encima suyo parecía que también. Llegaba a ver alguno de sus mechones azulados y, aunque no podía ver su cara, imaginaba exactamente cuál era su expresión. Volvió a acercarse a su oído y le preguntó con el mismo tono sensual de antes.

_- ¿Acaso me quieres, senpai? _

Abrió repentinamente los ojos, sobresaltado. Observó su alrededor y reconoció al instante la habitación como su propio dormitorio. Llevó la mirada a la alarma. 6:17 AM. Todavía le quedaban unos diez minutos de descanso, pero ya no intentaría conciliar el sueño porque sería inútil. Quedó tumbado en su cama, con su brazo cubriéndole media cara, pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. ¿Qué fue ese sueño? Una confesión de su subconsciente, sin dudas, y hacia ni más ni menos que el protagonista del mismo: Kariya Masaki. La verdad es que hacía un tiempo en que se cuestionaba que era lo que sentía por el chico de primer año, pero se negaba a aceptar otra respuesta que no fuera amistad. Una amistad _muy_ especial. Pero ahora, hasta otra parte de su ser lo obligaba a admitir que lo que sentía por su compañero de equipo era algo más que sobrepasaba los sentimientos de una simple amistad.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de su cama. Antes de cambiarse y bajar a desayunar decidió tomar una ducha. Helada. Sí, una ducha helada le vendría muy bien (sin embargo, luego procedió a abrir el grifo de agua a caliente, porque solo un maniático se bañaría con agua helada en plena época frío polar). Al salir de la ducha, escuchó como su celular emitía un pequeño sonido. Lo tomó y centró su atención a la pantalla.

_"¿Quieres que te pase a buscar para ir a la escuela?"_

Era Shindou. Generalmente iban a la escuela juntos, salvo que por algún motivo u otro se desencontraran. Caminar a clase con su mejor amigo siempre le reconfortaba, así que la respuesta era obvia.

_"¿Caminando o en limo?"_

Se apresuró a tipear en su teléfono. La respuesta llegó pocos minutos después.

_"Caminando, como siempre."_

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su boca y luego respondió dándole el OK.

Luego de vestirse y tomar su bolso, bajó a desayunar, cosa que hizo rápidamente y en silencio. Guardó el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado, saludó a sus padres y luego de abrigarse lo suficiente, salió a la puerta a esperar a que su amigo pasara a por él.

Shindou no tardó mucho en aparecer. La puntualidad era una de sus cuantas virtudes. Se dieron los buenos días e inmediatamente emprendieron su camino hacia la secundaria Raimon, calculando el tiempo exacto para no llegar tarde a clases.

- ¿Pudiste dormir anoche? - Shindou era consciente de que su amigo a veces tenía noches difíciles donde no podía conciliar el sueño.

- Ehh, sí. Algo así.- Respondió Kirino en un tono poco convencedor.

- ¿Algo así...? - Repitió Shindou.

- Nada... sólo tuve un sueño raro.

- Un sueño raro... - volvió a repetir, despacio.- ¿Qué clase de sueño?

Kirino ladeo la cabeza, con un leve sonrojo en su cara. Shindou parpadeó un par de veces antes de emitir palabra.

- wow, Kirino, no sabía que tenías _esa _clase de sueños. - se atrevió a acotar - ¿Con quién fue? ¿Con alguien de la escuela?¿Alguien del club...?¿Ka-

- ¡No es lo que tú piensas! - apresuró a excusarse. - No fue _esa_ clase de sueño. - El sonrojo de su rostro todavía era visible.

- ¿Entonces?

El defensor pensó por unos momentos la respuesta lógica y coherente, pero cualquiera fuera la misma sólo provocaría malinterpretar las cosas. Por eso desistió.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. - Fue su única contestación. Luego apuró el paso y se adelantó a su amigo.

No es que no confiara en él; Shindou era su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón y muchas veces se confiaban secretos mutuamente y hablaban todo tipo de temas, pero esta vez era diferente. No era fácil para él hablar de amor con la persona que justamente fue el primer amor de su vida, aunque este en realidad nunca lo supiera.

La relación que tenía con Shindou siempre había sido especial. De pequeño Kirino siempre defendía a Shindou de cualquiera que lo molestara, y como el pequeño castaño era de llorar fácilmente, él siempre estaba presente para brindarle su apoyo y contenerlo. Lo consideraba una especie de hermano menor (por más de que sólo se llevaban pocos meses de diferencia) al cual debía proteger, y así fue toda su infancia, hasta hacía unos tres años atrás. Kirino había comenzado a notar como sus sentimientos por Shindou cambiaban, dándose cuenta de que lo que en realidad sentía era amor: estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Luego de pensar mucho en ello, decidió confesar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, un día antes de su confesión descubrió a una de las niñas de su clase y a Shindou parados enfrente de la entrada escolar. La niña, de cabello negro como la noche y largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, estaba situada precisamente en frente de su amigo, estirando sus brazos para hacer entrega de un prolijo sobre blanco. Shindou lo tomó inocentemente y acto seguido, la niña, ruborizada, salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Efectivamente lo que Shindou había recibido era una carta de amor, una confesión de su compañera de clase, pero ignoró completamente el pedazo de papel y las palabras en su interior porque, con la edad que tenía, no estaba interesado en absoluto en el amor ni en sus variantes, y ése fue motivo suficiente para que Kirino diera marcha atrás con su propia confesión. No sabía si su amigo iba a ser capaz de corresponderle sus sentimientos, pero más allá de eso, su declaración podría modificar permanentemente su relación con él. Poniendo en la balanza, su amor por Shindou contra su amistad con él, sin dudas valoraba más los años de leal amistad que había vivido que el amor que quizás nunca iba a experimentar. Así fue como terminó su no iniciada primera historia de amor. Obviamente no fue nada fácil dejar ir todo lo que había sentido, pero el tiempo fue deshaciéndose de todos sus sentimientos hasta que no quedo nada, pero a cambio, su relación de amistad con su amigo de la infancia fue creciendo más y más, haciéndose prácticamente inquebrantable. Por otro lado, ahora su corazón no le estaba dando tregua y los sentimientos que había dejado ir años atrás ahora volvían, pero con otro dueño.

No se volvió a tocar más el tema del sueño en todo el resto del camino y lo poco que hablaron fue sobre temas generales como el clima o los futuros exámenes. Para fortuna de ambos, a medio viaje se toparon con algunos de sus compañeros: Kurama Nirohito, Hamano Kaiji y Hayami Tsurumasa. Gracias a ellos la conversación se tornó un poco más variada, o por lo menos esa era la intención.

- Saben, algún día deberíamos ir todos juntos a pescar. - decía Hamano, con la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Pescar? ¿Con este frío? Debes de estar loco. - contestó Kurama, quien venía abrigado hasta las orejas. Parecía que el frío no era su clima favorito.

- No existe clima para la pesca, mientras lo disfrutes.- seguía el de antiparras.

- Y mientras disfrutes pescarte un resfriado.- Ahora hablaba Hayami.

- Apuesto a que Shindou sí me acompañaría, ¿no es así, Shindou? - insistía Hamano, palmeándole la espalda al ex-capitán.

- Bueno, siempre es bueno probar cosas diferentes día a día, así que supongo que sí.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Y tú, Kirino? - indagó, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. - ¿Kirino? - volvió a decir. El mencionado abrió los ojos y lo miró algo desconcertado.

- Disculpa, ¿has dicho algo?

Los tres chicos que se habían unido a ellos minutos atrás lo miraron fijamente.

- Kirino-kun, te ves muy distraído últimamente. - se atrevió a decir Hayami. A su lado, Hamano asentía.

- Es verdad, incluso en las prácticas se nota. Muchos de los pases que me lanzas son errados. - agregó en más bajito del grupo. - ¿Acaso te ocurre algo?

- No sé de qué están hablando. - Hablaba nerviosamente el cuestionado. - No me pasa nada.

Kirino trató de aparentar que nada le ocurría. Kurama lo miraba no del todo seguro, sin embargo no siguió insistiendo.

- Ya, sí no quieres decir nada, allá tú. - Se colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió caminando. Lo mismo hicieron el resto de sus compañeros.

"Genial" pensó Kirino. Con esto de seguro las sospechas de su amigo aumentaban aún más. Lo bueno era que no sabría sobre qué sospechar, pero era probable que ya se imaginara que algo le estaba pasando, y era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a presionarlo para que hablara de una vez por todas, por más que él no quisiera.

Al llegar a la escuela, les resultó raro no cruzarse con ninguno de sus compañeros de primer año, aunque para cierto chico de coletas era más bien un alivio puesto a que con el revoltijo de pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, prefería no cruzarse con nadie. Pararon en los casilleros y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Al subir las primeras escaleras, se toparon con Tenma y Tsurugi, a quienes se detuvieron a saludar e intercambiar algunas breves palabras antes de que la clase comenzara. Afortunadamente ninguno de los restantes alumnos de primer año arribó en ese interín, pero de todas formas Kirino seguía alerta. Lo mejor sería escapar mientras pudiera.

- No les molestaría si me adelanto, ¿no? Recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de la clase comience. - se excusó.

- En absoluto. - respondió Tenma. Shindou asintió silenciosamente.

- Ya, entonces nos veremos luego. - Alzó su mano en gesto de saludo y se alejó del grupo rápidamente, esquivando la multitud de gente y tratando de no toparse con nadie. Y lo logró. Llegó a su destino y caminó a su pupitre donde dejó reposar su bolso. Colgó su abrigo en un perchero al fondo de la habitación y luego tomó asiento en su respectiva silla para luego tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de reacomodar sus pensamientos.

Evitar a sus compañeros era inútil; de todas formas acabaría por cruzárselos en la práctica de fútbol a la tarde, después de clase. Podría inventarse alguna excusa y saltearse la práctica, pero luego tendría que darle explicaciones a Shindou, y con la cantidad de veces que había evadido temas el día de hoy, sólo sería echarle más leña al fuego y hacer que sospeche más de él, de lo que sea que fuere. Descartó así la idea de faltar a la práctica. Luego de pensar detenidamente en la idea, decidió preguntarse a sí mismo a quién quería evitar: instantáneamente Kariya vino a su cabeza, pero ¿por qué? ¿Con qué motivo? Sí, había soñado con él, pero nadie más que él mismo lo sabía. No había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿no es así?. Su mente había dado un paso a hacía lo razonable y se había dado cuenta que evitar a Kariya no tenía sentido.

Problema fuera.

Se incorporó y sacó de su bolso un cuaderno junto con uno de sus lápices mecánicos y fingió escribir algo. En caso de que su amigo entrara al aula, al menos lo vería haciendo algo y no tendría que darle otra explicación más. Efectivamente a los pocos minutos Shindou ingresó a la habitación y se acercó a él.

- ¿Pudiste terminar lo que tenías que hacer?

- Sí, ya casi termino. Sólo tenía que completar algunas cosas de mi reporte. - siguió con su labor de pretender escribir algo en su cuaderno. Luego hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos.

- Sabes, luego de que te fuiste llegaron Kariya junto a Hikaru y Shinsuke. - comentó Shindou. El otro siguió escribiendo sin detenerse. - Kariya preguntó por ti.

En ese instante, en menos de un segundo, sintió como su rostro se acaloraba. Dejó de escribir instantáneamente, pero no puedo levantar su cabeza hacia donde Shindou estaba. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras tampoco salían. Antes de poder armar una oración coherente, ambos escucharon como la profesora de literatura ingresaba a la concurrida aula con intenciones de comenzar su clase cuanto antes. El ex-capitán se alejó rápidamente para tomar asiento en su respectivo pupitre.

Por otra parte, Kirino, aún rojo debido a la situación que su amigo acababa de contarle, seguía preguntándose por qué había tenido tal reacción. El corazón le latía fuerte, la cara aún seguía roja y caliente y no lograba pensar con lucidez. ¿Por qué estaba así? Era realmente estúpido sentirse así sólo porque Kariya había preguntado por él. ¿Acaso no era común que la gente inquiera por el paradero de un ausente? Esto no tenía sentido. Automáticamente las palabras en su sueño se le vinieron a la cabeza.

_"Lo que sientes es amor"_

La frase permanecía retumbando en su cabeza una y otra vez, carcomiendo cualquier otro pensamiento que quisiera surgir para desplazarlo. Siguió repitiéndoselo mil veces y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la clase de literatura ya había acabado.

Así como la profesora de literatura salió, una nueva mujer entró: la encargada de enseñarles biología. Por más que lo intentó, Kirino nuevamente no pudo concentrarse en la clase. Todavía pensaba en la maldita frase. Sólo en eso. Cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza, se desvanecía y volvía a resonar. ¿Acaso lo que sentía por Kariya era amor verdaderamente? Agitó levemente su cabeza, tratando de desconectarse de su trance y poner algo de atención a lo que la profesora decía, cosa que meramente logró.

Una campana avisó que había llegado la hora del receso, haciendo que todos los chicos del salón se levantaran, algunos abandonando el mismo, otros juntándose con sus amigos para charlar lo que el pequeño descanso duraba. Kirino se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió al pupitre de Shindou. Este estaba ubicado en la tercera fila, justo al lado de una de las enormes ventanas que iluminaban y ventilaban la habitación. Se acercó al frío cristal y lo abrió lentamente, sintiendo como el aire helado chocaba contra su rostro aún caliente.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - indagó Shindou, aún sentado en su lugar.

- Sí, sólo necesitaba algo de aire fresco. - Dijo mientras disfrutaba el fresco aire que se encontraba con su rostro. Se quedó ahí un rato, mientras contemplaba la vista. El día estaba claro y totalmente despejado; ni una sola nube en el cielo. La temperatura ambiental era muy baja, pero los rayos del sol lo compensaban con su suave calor. Bajando más la mirada, encontró uno de los patios de la secundaría. Los árboles, algunos pelados por el invierno, otros aun conservando sus verdes hojas, decoraban los alrededores y ofrecían sombra que nadie se atrevía a tomar. Vio a muchos de sus compañeros de clases ahí abajo, así como chicos de primer y tercer año, todos abrigados, tratando de resguardarse en el sol, sin embargo ninguno de ellos llamó su atención. Silenciosamente se dio cuenta a quién verdaderamente estaba buscando y se apartó de la ventana. Observó como Shindou hacía unos puntos en una hoja cuadriculada, lo cual captó su atención. El dibujante levantó la mirada y la posó sobre los celestes ojos de Kirino.

- Vamos a jugar a un juego. - Le dijo con una sonrisa. El otro lo miró, tomo una de las sillas del pupitre siguiente y la arrimó a la de su amigo, prestando atención al trozo de papel lleno de puntos acomodados perfectamente en paralelos. - Líneas y Puntos. - Agregó Shindou.

El juego consistía en marcar líneas entre puntos adyacentes en turnos. El que consiguiera formar un cuadrado entre cuatro puntos podía reclamaba este como suyo y ganaba aquel que obtenía mayor cantidad de cuadrados formados. Sin duda era un juego entretenido, ideal para pasar el tiempo y con suerte esto ayudaría a despejar un poco su cabeza. Kirino tomó una de las plumas que estaban sobre la mesa y empezó marcando un pequeña línea entre unos puntos en el centro de la hoja. Se pasaron cinco minutos jugando aquel juego que tuvo a Kirino como vencedor, y a mitad de su segunda partida las campanas volvieron sonar, pero esta vez anunciando que el receso había finalizado. Kirino volvió a su lugar, ahora con la mente un poco más despejada y ligera, por lo menos más que antes. Aguardó hasta ver que el siguiente profesor ingresaba por la puerta, colocando sus pertenencias en el escritorio ubicando perfectamente en el centro del salón, a punto de comenzar su clase. Historia. Kirino maldijo internamente a quien quiera se le haya ocurrido colocar todas las asignaturas más a pesadas y aburridas el mismo día. Al igual que las horas anteriores, volvió a intentar enfocarse cien por ciento en la lección, no obstante su mente siempre terminaba desvariando y desviándose hacia el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Volvió a maldecir, pero esta vez se dirigió a sí mismo.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente el almuerzo llegó, lo cual sería otro respiro para Kirino. Tomó el bento que su madre le había preparado y se volvió a dirigir donde su amigo estaba.

- ¿El mismo lugar de siempre? - le dijo, llevando su pulgar hacia atrás.

- El mismo lugar de siempre. - confirmó.

Se dirigieron a la azotea del edificio, donde siempre comían el almuerzo; siempre y cuando alguien más no les sugiriera otra oferta. De camino pararon por una de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas donde compraron un jugo de durazno para Kirino y uno de naranja para Shindou. Luego subieron los 3 pisos que les restaba para llegar a la azotea. A pesar de ser un día plenamente invernal, gracias al sol directo y pleno que chocaba en el lugar, la temperatura se mantenía agradable, en especial el día de hoy que no se registraba ni una sola nube en el cielo y ni una gota de viento en el aire. Se sentaron en el lugar de siempre, contra la alta y verdosa reja que los separaba del vacío. Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de sus almuerzos y de la tranquilidad del lugar mientras hablaban de temas variados y reían un rato. En un momento Shindou mencionó algunos de los temas de su clase de historia, pero obviamente Kirino no pudo seguirle el hilo. Siguieron comiendo sus almuerzos.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a contar? - soltó Shindou tragando un poco del jugo anaranjado.

- ¿Disculpa? - la pregunta había tomado desapercibido a Kirino.

- Ya sabes, lo que te molesta. Por qué estas evitando gente. Por qué andas con la cabeza en las nubes... sobre tu sueño. - terminó de cuestionar.

Kirino quedó en silencio. Eran demasiadas preguntas, sin mencionar lo difíciles que eran de responder. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a su mejor amigo, pero la verdad era que no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie, por lo menos por ahora. Intentó pensar alguna explicación, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su compañero soltó un gran suspiro, probablemente por lo mucho en que se estaba tardando en contestar.

- Tengo que hablar de algo contigo. - agregó luego de suspirar.

Sin embargo su monólogo fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de repente a unos metros de ellos.

- ¡Shin-sama, aquí estás! - Yamano Akane irrumpió en el lugar junto con la brillante cámara rosa que siempre llevaba consigo. Se acercó a ambos chicos. - Acabo de cruzarme con Tenma-kun. Te estaba buscando. Mencionó algo sobre prácticas de hoy. - Apenas terminó de pronunciar sus palabras, apuntó su cámara hacia Shindou y tomó unas cuantas fotos.

- Ya veo... - dijo Shindou, sintiéndose algo incomodo por la repentina invasión de la cámara. Luego se dirigió a Kirino. - Te molestaría...

- Para nada. Ve. - respondió el de coletas.

- Hablaremos luego, ¿sí? - Acto seguido recogió lo que quedaba de su almuerzo y se retiró con la chica, quien no dejaba de fotografiarlo.

Al ver la puerta cerrándose, sintió un gran alivio. Había logrado evadir a su amigo nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue gracias a él mismo. Ahora estaba él solo en la azotea. Se recostó en el piso, dejando que los delicados rayos de sol lo abrazaran. Cruzó una de sus piernas, de modo que esta quedó en el aire, usando la otra de soporte y llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, simulando ser una almohada. Cerró los ojos y, una vez más, trato de reacomodar sus pensamientos, con suerte la paz del lugar lo ayudaría.

Para su sorpresa, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la falta de atención que estaba poniendo en clase, lo cual iba a repercutir en unos meses en los futuros exámenes. Su distracción se debía a que no podía concentrarse en nada más que en sus problemas pero, ¿qué problemas? Ah, sí, sus molestos sentimientos. ¿Qué clase de sentimientos? Sentimientos de amor que habían empezado aparecer desde hace un tiempo atrás. ¿Hacia quien iban dirigidos esos sentimientos? Pensó un rato, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Entonces así era, para que su mente volviera a estabilizarse sólo tenía que hacer una cosa, sólo una simple cosa. Tenía que admitirlo.

- Así que estoy enamorado de Kariya Masaki - soltó en voz baja, mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

De repente sintió como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Su mente estaba ahora más ligera y nítida. Pensaba rápidamente y con claridad. Sin dudas ahora se sentía mejor. Lo que no espero es que su pecho se sintiera tan oprimido de repente. El peso que cargaba su mente ahora lo llevaba en el corazón, que comenzaba a latir rápidamente cada vez que pensaba en su reciente declaración. Tendría que aprender a vivir con esa sensación otra vez, hasta que vuelva a desaparecer, como pasó con Shindou.

Revisó la hora y al ver que solo quedaba menos de diez minutos para que se acabara la hora del almuerzo, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se volvió a dirigir a su salón de clases.

Cuando llegó allí notó que su amigo no había vuelto todavía. Llegó unos cuantos minutos después, justo antes de que la clase de inglés diera comienzo. Kirino ahora se sentía mejor sabiendo que una vez más podía concentrarse totalmente en las clases, como lo estaba haciendo ahora en su clase de inglés. Supo llevar el resto de las clases del día del mismo modo. Finalmente volvía a ser el alumno que solía ser.

El sonido de las campana se dejó escuchar nuevamente, ahora avisando que el final del día llegaba. Los estudiantes comenzaron a juntar sus útiles, mientras su profesor les daba los últimos consejos y avisos del día. Kirino esperó a que Shindou terminara de recoger sus cosas y luego partieron juntos hacia los vestidores del gimnasio.

- ¿Para qué te necesitaba Tenma? - preguntó el chico de orbes celestes.

- El entrenador no va a poder asistir al entrenamiento de hoy, y dejó a cargo a Tenma. Como no sabía bien que debía hacer, me pidió ayuda para organizar la práctica de hoy.

- ¿Será muy difícil?

- No lo creo. - Shindou rió un poco.

En el camino se toparon con el mismo trío de la mañana, sólo que ahora también incluía a Ichino y Aoyama. Al llegar al vestuario se encontraron con el resto del equipo, la mitad ya listo para la práctica, la otra mitad aún se estaba preparando.

- ¡Kirino-senpai! - Kirino sintió de vuelta ese calor en su rostro al sentir esa voz. Se giró a su derecha.

- Kariya... - el menor estaba parado en frente de él, ya vestido con el uniforme del equipo de Raimon.

- Es bueno verte. Pensé que hoy no habías asistido a clase.

- Perdón. Tenía que terminar unas cosas, así que me adelanté. - Kirino aún luchaba para deshacerse de lo rojo de su cara - Por cierto, me dijo Shindou que hoy a la mañana preguntaste por mí.

- ah... ehh, es que me pareció raro no haberte visto en la mañana... fue por eso que pregunté... - ahora era Kariya quien se estaba sonrojando, mientras desviaba su vista a un costado.

- ¡Kirino, apresúrate! ¡La práctica comenzará pronto! - gritó Shindou desde la otra punta del vestuario.

- ¡Ahí voy! - respondió con otro grito para que pudiera escucharlo. - Nos vemos en la cancha, ¿sí? - ahora se dirigía a Kariya. Inmediatamente corrió a cambiarse de ropa para el entrenamiento. Kariya le dio el paso, viendo como se alejaba.

Una vez que todos habían terminado de colocarse el uniforme, se reunieron en la cancha exterior para dar comienzo al entrenamiento. En uno de los costados de la misma, las managers junto con Haruna terminaban con los preparativos de las prácticas y preparaban las bebidas para sus compañeros. Todos estaban situados en el centro del campo de juego mientras esperaban a que Tenma diera las primeras órdenes.

- Bueno... empezaremos precalentando. Luego haremos algunos ejercicios en parejas y terminaremos con un pequeño partido de práctica. ¿No es así, Shindou-senpai? - Tenma sonaba un poco nervioso dándole órdenes a sus compañeros.

- Exacto. Ahora todos comiencen a correr. Haremos cinco vueltas a la cancha.- ordenó el ex-capitán.

Las instrucciones se cumplieron al instante. Todos los chicos comenzaron a correr fuera del rectángulo que conformaba el área de juego y una vez concluido el trayecto, estiraron sus músculos con el fin de evitar contracturas en medio de la práctica.

- Muy bien, ahora busquen parejas. Practicaremos algunos pases. - Volvió a ordenar Shindou. Sin lugar a dudas el chico tenía alma de capitán.

Las parejas se formaron rápidamente, y para fortuna de Kirino, su mejor amigo estaba con él. Practicar juntos también era algo bastante común en ellos. Se colocaron en uno de los extremos de la cancha y comenzaron haciéndose sencillos pases lineales, nada muy complicado. Entre pase y pase, el de pelo rosado desviaba disimuladamente su mirada hacia su izquierda, donde divisó a Kariya practicando junto con Shinsuke, haciendo la misma clase de pases que ahora estaba haciendo con Shindou. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo bastante, puesto a que reían con frecuencia... o quizás fuera sólo Kariya bromeando con el más pequeño.

- Hagamos pases altos. - Llamó la atención su compañero de práctica. Él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Comenzaron una vez más a hacerse pases, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, estos ahora tomaban altura y debían ser parados con el pecho para ser propiamente devueltos. A pesar de ser más complicados que los pases que estaban haciendo hacía unos minutos, estos tampoco resultaban ninguna dificultad para ninguno de los dos experimentados jugadores. Ambos llevaban un ritmo veloz y constante. Una vez más, Kirino desvió su atención hacia Kariya quien junto a Shinsuke, habían comenzado a hacer la misma clase de pases que él y Shindou. Observaba atentamente como recibía los pases, los pequeños saltos que deba casualmente para atajar la pelota, como su cabello se mecía con el viento en cada uno de los saltos, la expresión despreocupada de su cara, lo brillante que se veían sus ojos dorados bajo el sol.

- ¡Kirino! - fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir el fuerte impacto de la pelota que su amigo acababa de lanzar contra su cabeza.

Y luego negro.

- Senpai...

Escuchó una voz.

-Senpai...

Volvió a escuchar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, volviendo a la razón. Estaba recostado, pero no sabía bien dónde. Chequeó con su vista los alrededores y se dio cuenta que aún seguía en medio de la cancha. El sol ya había bajado así que el ambiente estaba teñido con naranja típico del atardecer. Levantó la mirada y vio a Kariya, que a su vez lo miraba fijamente mientras jugueteaba con su cabello rosado. Cayó en la cuenta de que su cabeza estaba delicadamente acomodada en el regazo de su compañero, quién yacía sentado en el césped para mayor comodidad.

- Por fin despertaste. - Dijo el de pelo azulado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó lentamente Kirino, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Recibiste un pelotazo en la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento. Me quedé aquí hasta que despertaras. - explicó el menor.

- Ya veo... El resto ya se marchó, ¿no? - volvió a preguntar. Kariya le dio la razón con la cabeza.

Le resultó algo raro ya que conociendo a Shindou no lo hubiera dejado así a su suerte, probablemente lo hubiera llevado a un hospital o una clínica a que lo revisaran, pero viendo sus actuales circunstancias realmente no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste? - inquirió Kirino mientras alejaba la mirada.

- Alguien debía quedarse contigo, ¿no es así? Además estaba preocupado por Kirino-senpai. - Kirino volvió a fijar su mirada en los dorados orbes de su compañero.

- ¿en serio?

- Sí. - Kariya posó ambas manos en el rostro de su superior mientras se acercaba lentamente. Paró a unos poco centímetros de distancia. - Senpai...

- ¿Sí? - respondió en voz baja mientras su mejillas empezaba a tornarse levemente rojas.

- ¿Puedes pronunciar mi nombre? - hablaba también en voz bajita

- ¿Tú nombre...?

- Sí, quiero oírlo de la boca de Kirino-senpai. Por favor. - rogó. El otro procesaba lentamente las palabras de Kariya.

- Masaki. - obedeció.

- Más alto.

- Masaki - volvió a decir en voz más alta.

- Más.

- ¡Masaki! - esta vez gritó.

Y ahí fue cuando verdaderamente abrió los ojos, observando que en realidad se encontraba recostado en una de las impecables camas de la enfermería de la escuela. A su lado se encontraba Shindou que lo miraba con los ojos enormemente abiertos, exaltado del grito que acababa de soltar.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntaba el chico castaño algo preocupado.

- Shindou, ¿qué pasó?

- Te distrajiste en medio de la práctica y uno de los pases que te lancé terminó en tu cabeza. Quedaste inconsciente al instante... Lo siento mucho. - Shindou sonaba verdaderamente arrepentido.

- No tienes por que disculparte, sólo fue un accidente. - trató de animar a su amigo, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y posaba su mano izquierda en el hombro del otro. - Además me siento bien; no me duele nada.

Su compañero no parecía del todo convencido.

- Si tú lo dices... - suspiró

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- Poco menos de una hora. Todos estaban preocupados por ti. Kariya se ofreció a traerte a la enfermería, pero lo dije que siguiera practicando, que yo te llevaría.

La cara de Kirino otra vez se salpicaba del sonrojo de una típica persona enamorada. Lo que su compañero le acababa de decir también confirmó que lo que vivió hace minutos atrás era nada más que otro sueño producto de su subconsciente y no una experiencia vivida como hubiera querido creer.

- Por cierto, ¿tuviste un mal sueño? No parabas de murmurar, por no decir que acabas despertar gritando. - volvió a hablar Shindou.

- ¿ehh?... ahh... no... para nada...- Kirino agachó la mirada. Probablemente su mejor amigo lo escuchó gritando el nombre de Kariya. Sólo restaba de que por fin Shindou dedujera todo. Sin embargo, sólo hubo silencio. Un silencio que se extendió por varios minutos hasta que Shindou decidió cortar con él.

- Sabes, tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

La atención de Kirino fue captada inmediatamente. Ya no había escapatoria. Iba a tener que contarle a su mejor amigo todo lo que le pasaba y con quién le pasaba. Conociendo a Shindou, probablemente lo iba a aceptar normalmente, pero le resultaba sumamente incómodo tener que contarle sus sentimientos a alguien más. De todas formas, clavó su mirada en la de su amigo, esperando a que finalmente disparara la pregunta.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó no fue absolutamente parecido en nada a lo que esperaba oír. Trató de incorporar la nueva información, pero fue en vano. Estaba tan shockeado que apenas podía pensar. Su expresión también denotaba el mismo estado de shock al oír la declaración de Shindou.

- Estoy enamorado de Kariya.


	6. Una declaración

Uwaaaa ¡hola a todos!

Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, porque he venido con un capítulo nuevo. Creo que es un poco más largo que el resto... o sólo tiene mucho texto, pero como ya he mencionado anteriormente, me gustan los capítulos largos, así que trato de esforzarme en meter todo el contenido que pueda en mis capítulos.

Una duda acerca del capítulo anterior que todos se han estado preguntando: la última frase del capítulo la dice Shindou. Siento mucho si no quedó muy en claro a la hora de redactarlo;;

Bueno, como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo por los reviews! Realmente me sacan una gran sonrisa al leerlos, y más aún cuando leo que disfrutan esta historia.

En fin, espero que disfruten esta actualización también.

PD: siento mucho si los personajes se ven muy OOC aquí, pero en realidad un _crybaby_!Kariya es una de mis _guilty pleasure_. También podrán notar cual es mi segunda opción con respecto a parejas con Kariya ww.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:  
**

_"Hoy será el día"__._Eso es lo que Kariya Masaki se venía repitiendo por vaya alguien a saber cuántas semanas, apenas abría los ojos para comenzar un nuevo día. Ya había decidido que declararía su retorcido amor por su superior y compañero de equipo: Kirino Ranmaru, el problema yacía en la ausencia del momento indicado o falta de coraje o cualquier otro hecho fortuito que aconteciera que provocaba que sus confesiones terminaran siendo aplazadas y sus sentimientos jamás salieran a la luz.

Sin embargo, había decidido que hoy sería el día que el chico de segundo año conocería al fin sus verdaderos sentimientos... aunque para ser sinceros, lo más probable era que al final de cuentas no ocurriera nada y pospusiera la dichosa confesión para el día siguiente como ya venía haciendo desde hacía semanas atrás.

Vistió su uniforme, comió su desayuno mientras veía a Hiroto y Midorikawa teniendo otra graciosa discusión matutina y luego tomó sus cosas, se abrigó y salió rumbo a la escuela. Como todas las mañanas, el frío helado característico del invierno seguía presente y le provocaba que su cuerpo temblara, su nariz se torne roja y toda su ropa se congelara. Incluso esa pequeña nube de vapor aparecía cada vez que respiraba o hablaba.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la estación. Con suerte podría tomar el tren lo suficiente temprano como para poder viajar cómodo, sin tener que soportar a las masas hablando en voz alta y empujándolo. La fortuna le sonrió, puesto que el lugar estaba casi desierto. Sacó un boleto para el tren rápido que cubría su viaje por las siguientes dos estaciones y luego prosiguió a abordar el vehículo que lo transportaría hacia su destino. El viaje duró apenas unos quince minutos. Una vez llegó a su destino, descendió hacia la plataforma y avanzó hasta abandonar la estación, notando como ya se comenzaban a ver algunos cuantos uniformes de Raimon; incluso algunos salieron del mismo tren en el cual él había viajado, y todos se dirigían a la misma dirección.

En esta ocasión no tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con Kirino en su viaje a la escuela, pero a cambio, Hikaru Kageyama apareció justo en la vuelta de la esquina. El niño de cabellos púrpura era de primer año también, pero iba a una división diferente. A pesar de estar en clases separadas, Kariya mantenía una muy buena relación con el chico; muchas veces habían entablado conversaciones, descubriendo que tenían muchos intereses en común, y con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a confiar más en el niño; Podía considerar a Hikaru como su mejor amigo en la secundaria Raimon, no obstante, eso no lo excluía de ser objetivo de alguna de sus bromas de vez en cuando.

- Todavía llevas esa cara. - soltó Hikaru de la nada, señalando el rostro del otro.

- No sé a qué te refieres. Es la única que tengo. - contestó secamente.

- Las veces que me he encontrado contigo a la mañana en las últimas semanas, siempre llevas esa rara expresión de felicidad mezclada con ansiedad y pánico en la cara.

Lo primero que se atrevió a preguntarse fue cómo hizo su compañero para dar tal descripción de su expresión facial si llevaba una bufanda que le cubría más de medio rostro, luego de no encontrar respuesta alguna, paso a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Tan obvia era su ansiedad? Lo que decía Hikaru acerca de lo que reflejaba cada una de sus expresiones en su cara era verdad, pero no pensaba que fuera tan notorio.

- No, no sé de qué hablas. - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar para evitar profundizar el tema. Hikaru sonrió.

- Ya sabes, la expresión que lleva un verdadero idio- - Kariya lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. - ¡oops! - dijo tratando de excusarse aunque era obvio que lo anterior lo había dicho apropósito.

Antes de poder hacer nada, Hikaru ya estaba corriendo riéndose en voz alta y siendo perseguido por un furioso Kariya que sólo buscaba vengarse. Así es, burlarse de Kariya de vez en cuando se sentía bien. Su buen estado físico les permitió a ambos jóvenes poder correr varias manzanas sin sentirse cansados en lo más mínimo, y así, sin darse cuenta, notaron que ya habían llegado a la secundaria Raimon, donde inmediatamente detuvieron la persecución. Ingresaron a través del gran portón de hierro caminando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

- Buenos días. - dijo el dueño de aquella voz y ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente.

- Shindou-senpai, buenos días - Saludó Kariya

- Buen día, Shindou-san - imitó Hikaru

Kariya se extraño al no ver a Kirino acompañando a Shindou. Generalmente llegaban juntos a la escuela.

- Uhmm, disculpe, Shindou-senpai, ¿y Kirino-senpai? - preguntó

- No lo vi esta mañana de camino hacia la escuela. No creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

- Ya veo...

- Por cierto, Kariya, me gustaría hablar contigo después de la práctica. ¿Puede ser?

La propuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

- P-Por supuesto, Senpai. - contestó aún más extrañado.

- Muy bien. Muchas gracias. - dijo Shindou, mientras palmeaba el hombro del menor - Nos vemos más tarde, muchachos.

Tanto Hikaru como Kariya permanecieron quietos en sus lugares mientras veían como su superior se alejaba. Una vez desapareció de su vista, el de pelo morado se decidió a hablar.

- Vaya, Kariya-kun, ¿qué hiciste ahora?¿En qué lio te metiste? - Hikaru parecía sentir lástima por su amigo.

- ¡No he hecho nada! - se apresuró a defenderse.

- ¿Entonces por qué querría Shindou-san hablar contigo?

- Pftt... cómo si lo fuera a saber...

Ambos jóvenes se concentraron en tratar de deducir que cuál podría ser la razón para que Shindou quisiera hablar con Kariya, sin embargo no encontraron ningún posible motivo. Estaban a punto de continuar su camino hacia el interior del edificio hasta que algo más captó la atención del defensa.

- ¡Kirino-senpai! - llamó. El aludido que acababa de cruzar al lado de ellos se volteó.

- Ah, Buenos días - saludó, aunque parecía algo desinteresado.

- ¡Buenos días! - respondieron ambos menores en coro. Luego Kariya comenzó a hablar.

- Kirino-senpai, sabes, Shindou-senpai acaba de decirme que quería hablar a solas conmigo - comentó. - ¿No sabes de qué quiere hablar?¿Acaso hice algo malo? - intentó sonar lo más preocupado posible. Por otro lado, logró notar como el mayor tuvo cierta reacción de sorpresa ante su pregunta.

- No... no sé nada. Shindou no me comentó nada el respecto. - Hizo una pequeña pausa. - Ahora si me disculpan...

El chico de segundo año se alejó del dúo y caminó en dirección a la puerta entrada. Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes de primer año miraban aún más extrañados al desinteresado Kirino, quien no sonaba tan energético y alegre como lo hacía habitualmente. De hecho, Kariya comenzaba a recordar como en los últimos días Kirino se veía diferente a su usual ser; se veía más apagado que lo habitual, por no mencionar que en los últimos días raramente se detenían a hablar o bromear. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que mantuvo una conversación con su adorado superior? Quizás no más de una semana atrás, pero si habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que habló con él. ¿Quizás algo le molestaba?... o quizás sólo fueran imaginaciones de él.

De repente Kariya recordó algo: Su confesión. No quería que su confesión fuera pospuesta un día más, sin mencionar que Hikaru seguiría molestándolo por sus variadas expresiones matutinas. Además estaba cansado de tener que levantarse psicológicamente preparado todas las mañanas para al final no cumplir su objetivo, así que mientras Hikaru seguía distraído, tomo un pequeño pedazo de papel de su bolso junto con un bolígrafo y escribió rápidamente algo en él:

_"¿Almorzamos juntos? Te espero fuera de tu salón cuando de la campana._"

Dobló la nota y corrió con prisa hasta alcanzar al mayor. Llamó a su hombro y cuando este se dio vuelta, depositó el pequeño trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

- Léelo luego.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Kirino, desapareció de su vista y se dirigió a donde había dejado a su amigo segundos atrás. Lo distinguió a lo lejos, parecía perdido, mirando a todas direcciones, probablemente buscándolo.

- Aquí estoy. - llamó su atención.

- ¿Adónde fuiste?

- Kirino-senpai dejó cae algo y sólo se lo fui a devolver. - mintió.

- ¡Eso es muy amable de tu parte! - Kariya no estaba seguro de si su compañero lo decía en serio o sólo se estaba burlando de él, pero de cualquier forma, dejó pasar el comentario por alto. - Por cierto, ¿no notas a Shindou-san y Kirino-san raros últimamente?

- ¿Raros...?

- Sí... es como si ambos parecieran más distantes entre si... - hizo una pequeña pausa. - O tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación...

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, puede que lo que decía Hikaru sea cierto. Generalmente Shindou y Kirino pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero en los últimos días, ni siquiera hacían equipo para las prácticas, por no mencionar que acababa de ver como ambos llegaban a la escuela por caminos separados. También no cabía duda que todo esto tendría que ver con lo frío que se veía Kirino últimamente. La cuestión carcomía la cabeza de Kariya. Quizás haría que su superior hable sobre ello luego, en el almuerzo que esperaba fueran a compartir.

Ingresaron al fin al enorme edificio e hicieron una primera parada en los casilleros para poder cambiar sus zapatos. Una vez concluida su tarea, continuaron hacia el primer piso, donde se ubicaban las aulas de los alumnos de primer año. En ese punto fue donde Kariya y Hikaru se separaron y tomaron rumbos diferentes, cada uno a su respectivo salón de clase.

Dentro de la habitación ya se encontraba gran parte de sus compañeros, incluyendo Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi. Pasó a saludarlos antes de tomar asiento en su pupitre. En este dejó las cosas que le serían indispensables para el resto del día; algunos cuadernos, unos libros, bolígrafos, lápices, borradores y demás cosas. La primera clase era geografía, así que si tenía suficiente suerte, quizás podría dormir un rato en clase, sin embargo desistió al ver que no había ningún momento oportuno para realizar tal tarea. Kariya no odiaba la geografía, pero tampoco le interesaba. Saber que tipos de relieves se encontraban en Europa o que climas tenía el sur del continente americano no le parecía información importante en absoluto, así que sólo se limitaba a jugar a ser un buen alumno prestando la menor atención que podía mientras su mente divagaba en cualquier otro asunto. El asunto de hoy era el almuerzo que iba a tener con Kirino; Ya tenía todo mentalmente preparado; llevaría al chico a un bonito punto del patio trasero de la secundaria, cerca del gimnasio, donde había bastante sol y era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que alguien los molestara y allí sería donde por fin se confesaría. Cualquier persona estaría con los nervios a flor de piel en una situación similar, pero por algún motivo Kariya estaba seguro y ansioso de poder compartir sus sentimientos con su superior.

Las cuatro horas precedentes a la hora del almuerzo le resultaron interminables, pero se emocionó al oír finalmente la campanada que indicaba que era hora de almorzar. A los pocos minutos sus compañeros se habían acercado a él para invitarlo a almorzar juntos, sin embargo él rechazó amablemente la oferta explicándoles que ya había quedado con alguien más.

Colocó su bolso en la mesa de su pupitre para que este esté a una altura más confortable y metió su mano dentro del bolso palpeando todo su interior en busca del recipiente donde el almuerzo se hallaba guardado, pero por más que buscó no logró encontrar nada. En cambió, lo que si encontró fue un sobre que le resultaba desconocido, puesto a que él no lo había guardado allí. Abrió el sellado trozo de papel y encontró en su interior una buena cantidad de dinero junto a una breve nota:

_"Masaki: Midorikawa me pidió que te haga el almuerzo, pero debido a la falta de tiempo y habilidades culinarias, no pude cocinarte nada. Te dejo algo de dinero para que te compres algo de comer. No lo gastes en chucherías._

_ Hiroto _

_PD: no le cuentes nada de esto a Midorikawa."_

Arrugó la nota, la hizo un bollo y la tiró al aire sin dirección alguna. Estaba a punto de estallar de rabia, aunque de alguna forma trató de contener las ganas de golpear algo o a _alguien_ e intento tranquilizarse. "_Sin dudas Midorikawa-san se va a enterar de esto_" pensó mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil para realizar una llamada. Luego reconsideró la idea. Pensó que iba a disfrutar la escena aún más sí se lo decía en persona, frente a frente. Sí, eso iba a ser lo mejor; Midorikawa era muy protector para con él, y saber que Hiroto lo había "abandonado con hambre y sin almuerzo", no le iba a resultar para nada gracioso. Sin duda iba a disfrutar ver qué cara ponía Hiroto en aquella situación. Volvió a depositar su teléfono en su bolsillo, tomó el dinero del sobre y salió corriendo hacia el piso superior. Sólo esperaba que Kirino siguiera ahí.

A tan sólo pocos metros de la puerta del aula de los alumnos del segundo año, Kariya chocó de frente con alguien. Al alzar la mirada descubrió los ojos color café de uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

- Kariya... - sonaba algo sorprendido de verlo. - ¿Estás bien?

- Shindou-senpai... - empezó - Sí, estoy bien. Disculpe... - Kariya realizó una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.

- ¡Shindou! - Se escuchó una tercera voz atrás de ellos. Instantáneamente ambos se dieron vuelta. Ante ellos se encontraba Kirino, que llevaba un pequeño paquete en la mano; probablemente su almuerzo. - ¿Kariya...?

Por la reacción que había tenido el chico de coletas, parecía que no contaba con su visita, a pesar de que esta ya había sido prevista. Kariya se percató de esto al instante. Parecía que después de todo a Kirino no le apetecía almorzar con él. Eso o no había leído la nota que le había escrito.

- ahmm... yo... - El menor trataba de buscar alguna mentira en su cabeza para excusar su visita.

- Viene a almorzar con nosotros. - afirmó Shindou mirando a Kirino y luego volteándose nuevamente para ver la cara de su pequeño compañero. - ¿No es así?

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que Kariya pudo decir antes de que Shindou le tomara la mano y, repitiendo el mismo acto con Kirino, jalará a ambos jóvenes a donde su futuro almuerzo se llevaría a cabo. Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir, Kariya irrumpió. - ¡No, espere! No tengo almuerzo. Lo olvide accidentalmente en casa. - mintió.

- No te preocupes, tengo comida de sobra. - Parecía como si Shindou estuviera extrañamente preparado para esta situación.

No pudo soltar ninguna replica más, y fue arrastrado a la azotea luego de pasar por las máquinas expendedoras del tercer piso donde compraron algunas bebidas y un par de bocadillos más. A lo largo del camino, Kariya no pudo evitar mandarle una que otra mirada a Kirino, quien no sólo se llevó una gran sorpresa al conocer al nuevo acompañante, sino que también parecía ignorarlo completamente. Esto confirmaba que precisamente algo sucedía con su superior.

Llegaron a la azotea y tomaron asiento en algún punto del espacioso lugar donde se dispusieron a comenzar su almuerzo, a excepción de Kariya, quien aparentemente compartiría con Shindou.

- Abre la boca. - Ordenó el ex-capitán.

- ¿D-Disculpe? - la orden lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Abre la boca. - Repitió, ahora acercando sus palillos que transportaban arroz en dirección a la boca del otro. - Te alimentaré.

Un sonido los interrumpió. Ambos se giraron a ver a Kirino, quien al parecer se había ahogado al beber algo del jugo que había comprado y ahora estaba tosiendo e intentando recuperar la compostura.

- Senpai, ¿estás bien?

- Sí. - contestó a duras penas, tratando de recobrar el aire poco a poco.

Mientras tanto, Shindou seguía insistiéndole a Kariya que lo deje alimentarlo.

- Di "ahh".

- a-ahhh... - el menor terminó dándose por vencido y a los pocos segundos sintió el salado sabor del arroz en su boca junto con algunos aperitivos más. - Uhmm, sabe bien - dijo con la boca llena.

- Me alegra que te guste. Aún tengo más para ti. - respondió Shindou con una sonrisa. Parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Siguió siendo alimentado, ya que era la única forma permitida que tenía de recibir comida. De hecho, por cada vez que él cooperaba con Shindou, recibía una palmadita en la cabeza en señal de aprobación. La comida sabía tan bien que ya eso ni siquiera le importaba. Por otro lado, Kirino comía su almuerzo en silencio; sólo hacía comentarios casuales y cortos, lo cual hacía que Kariya siga cuestionandose a sí mismo por qué el chico se veía y actuaba tan distante. Por lo que pudo deducir, no estaba peleado con Shindou como le había dicho Hikaru, de lo contrario ahora mismo no estarían compartiendo el almuerzo los tres juntos, pero si se lo veía más frio, ya sea con él, con Shindou o con cualquier otra persona. No se le ocurría ninguna idea. Quizás haya sido alguna pelea familiar o alguna mala calificación. No muchas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza.

- Iré a el baño. Volveré en unos minutos. - dijo Shindou levantándose de su lugar, sacudiendo un poco su ropa. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y abandonó la azotea.

En el lugar sólo quedaron Kirino y Kariya junto con el gran silencio de la escena. Parecía como si fuera una competencia en la cual ganaba el que permanecía más tiempo callado, y al parecer Kirino logró ser el vencedor.

- Lo siento. - soltó Kariya. Kirino sólo alzó su vista y lo miró. - Siento arruinar tu almuerzo con Shindou-senpai. - siguió sin mirarle a los ojos, fijado su mirada a algún punto del piso mientras abrazaba sus piernas, haciéndose una pequeña bolita.

- No, no es lo que tú crees... - Kirino parecía impaciente por explicarse. - En verdad iba a almorzar contigo...pero luego Shindou... - se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca mientras ladeaba la mirada. Kariya por su lado sólo lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿De verdad ibas a almorzar conmigo? - indagó. Desde unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, Kirino asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Kariya abandonó su posición y se acercó gateando a él, quedando perfectamente en frente suyo. Volvió a tomar asiento, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Kirino lo miraba confuso. El menor, al ver qué no pasaba nada, abrió uno de sus ojos para comprobar que hacía el otro chico.

- ¿qué esperas?

- ¿De qué hablas...?

- Aliméntame... Puesto a que es la única forma en que tengo permitido comer.

Kirino pestañó, y luego de oír sus palabras, tomó algo de arroz de su propio almuerzo ayudándose con sus palillos y lo dirigió a la boca de Kariya. Por su expresión, parecía que también le agradaba el almuerzo de Kirino.

- Está muy bueno.

- Lo sé. - respondió, llevando otro bocado pero esta vez a su boca. Kariya aún lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Qué, quieres más?

- ¿No me palmearás la cabeza como hizo Shindou-senpai?

El de coletas suspiró derrotado y llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Kariya, dándole pequeñas y suaves palmeadas. La acción se prolongo por varios minutos, que, de haber sido cualquier otra persona, hubiera resultado incómodo, sin embargo, como era la mano de su superior la que posaba en su cabeza, lo disfrutó más de lo que debía. Quizás ahora sería el momento indicado, el momento de por fin decirle todo lo que sentía a Kirino Ranmaru y confesarle su amor, pero de repente escuchó la voz del mayor interrumpiendo la escena.

- Kariya... - el mencionado alzó su dorada mirada y la posó en los ojos de su superior. - ...no debiéramos pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

El menor lo miró fijamente. No captó del todo el mensaje, o al menos eso quería creer. Lo mejor sería asegurarse de qué estaba hablando.

- Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho?

- Pasas mucho tiempo conmigo y a la larga resulta agotador. Creo que no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Quizás hablar casualmente cuando nos encontremos en el club o en los pasillos, pero no más de eso.

Miró su cara. Su rostro yacía totalmente inexpresivo. ¿Realmente hablaba en serio? ¿Acaso quería deshacerse de él? Mil preguntas pasaban ahora por su pequeña cabeza.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - salió involuntariamente de su boca.

- Sí. - contestó secamente.

Sintió una puntada en el pecho. Además de tener que lidiar con su cabeza, ahora también debía preocuparse por la molestia que figurativamente sentía en su corazón. Buscó más preguntas para hacerle, razones para golpearlo, algo para decirle, pero nada. Lo único que sentía era un gran malestar que se volvía cada vez peor a medida que las lagrimas florecían de sus ojos.

No dijo nada; sólo se levantó con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta que lo conducía al interior del edificio. Creyó haberse topado con Shindou en el camino, pero estaba tan sumido en su cabeza que realmente no recuerda si fue así. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde, en la soledad del mismo, empezó a derramar sus lágrimas. Sumado a esto, un punzante dolor en la boca de su estomago comenzaba a aparecer y hacía aun más intenso a medida pasaban los minutos. Intentó calmar su llanto, lo cual logró luego de unos cuantos minutos, y comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia la enfermería.

No sabe cuánto le llevó, ni si el receso había terminado, ni si se había topado con alguien más en el camino, pero logró llegar a su destino, donde una amable mujer de mediana edad se preocupó por él y su estado. Recuerda que le dijo que sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago y que no se sentía del todo bien. La mujer, luego de tomarle la temperatura y realizar otros pequeños controles rutinarios, le dio un jarabe de aspecto rosado junto con un vaso de agua. Después de tragar el amargo líquido junto con unos sorbos de agua, la enfermera le ordenó descansar en una de las tantas camas con la que contaba la enfermería de la secundaría, notificándole que ella daría parte de su ausencia a las clases. Kariya obedeció y se recostó en una de las camas, cubriéndose con las suaves sábanas y llorando un poco, silenciosamente, hasta que por fin cayó dormido.

No recuerda qué soñó, sólo recuerda negro. Aún acostado, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y comprobó la hora. 4:24PM. Se preguntó a si mismo cómo rayos hizo para dormir tanto, luego analizó una vez más la hora. Al parecer también se saltearía la práctica de fútbol, porque esta ya había comenzado. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Probablemente iba a hacer que llamaran a Hiroto o Midorikawa para que lo recogieran, porque en verdad no sentía ánimos de caminar ni tomarse el tren. Quiso llamar a la enfermera, pero descubrió que estaba totalmente solo en la sala. Lo más probable era que haya salido a hacer cosas o acomodar papeles antes de que acabe el día. Sólo le quedaba esperar hasta que la mujer volviera para poder dar informe de su estado. Al cabo de algunos minutos, oyó pasos aproximándose desde lo lejos. Espero a que la mujer por fin se asomara por entre las blancas cortinas que separaban cada una de las camas del resto de la habitación, pero al contrario, se topó con un rostro que realmente no esperaba.

- Estas despierto. - Shindou se asomaba. Luego se hizo paso entre las cortinas para ingresar en el pequeño espacio que había entre la cama y sus alrededores. Kariya sólo se limitó a mirarlo. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pensó seriamente en si debía o no contestarle. No se encontraba en humor de hablar con nadie, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, Shindou no tenía la culpa de nada, o al menos eso creía. La verdad era que muchas veces intentó odiar al ex-capitán de Raimon, pero por más que lo intentara, nunca pudo. Quizás era por su forma de ser, su madurez o su nobleza, pero cualquiera fuera la razón, Shindou era una gran persona no importara por donde se lo mirara. Siempre apoyaba a sus compañeros, incluso a Kariya, quien había mentido sobre ser un SEED cuando el fútbol todavía seguía monopolizado por el Fifth Sector. Siempre creyó y confió en él, al igual que en el resto del equipo hasta el punto de sacrificarse por ellos. Es por eso que no podía odiarlo.

Al final de cuentas, decidió hablar.

- Mejor ahora. Gracias. - Kariya se volvió a esconder entre las sábanas.

Se formó un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos, en especial para Kariya. Aun así, Shindou volvió a hablar.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué fue lo que pasó?

Las sábanas se volvieron a revolver, comprimiéndose aún más. Kariya, ahora envuelto como un capullo entre la suave tela, evitaba la mirada del mayor. Quizás eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo entender que no quería hablar. Por su lado, Shindou suspiró.

- Creo que tendré que preguntarle a Kirino...- dijo en voz baja. El bulto que yacía sobre la cama se movió un poco, asomando apenas su cabeza entre las sábanas. Puso su atención en el ex-capitán.

- ¿No ha hablado con Kirino-senpai?

- Traté, pero repitió la misma escena que estamos teniendo tú y yo ahora mismo. La diferencia contigo es que a él puedo sí presionarlo.

Así que Kirino también se había resistido a hablar. ¿Por qué no querría que su mejor amigo sepa lo que sucedió? Quizás para tener un buen perfil frente de él. Tampoco es como si Shindou estuviera metido en medio de todo este asunto... ¿O podía que sí? Su mente hizo una rápida deducción: ¿qué pasaría si en realidad Shindou y Kirino tuvieran una relación y él fuera sólo un obstáculo entre ambos jóvenes? Eso tenía bastante sentido, aunque no explicaba porque Shindou seguía siendo tan amable con él de todas formas. De cualquier manera, Kariya no puedo evitar sentir esa punzada en el pecho una vez más, junto con los ojos llorosos, y las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Sintió un peso en el colchón. Miró en dirección al pie de la cama, comprobando que Shindou ahora estaba sentada en ella, con sus manos apoyadas en el colchón.

- Kariya, ¿recuerdas que esta mañana te dije que quería hablar contigo? - el menor no contestó.- Sabes, he visto como tu conducta ha cambiado últimamente. Has madurado mucho y me alegra ver que te lleves mejor con el equipo, sobre todo con Kirino. Los he visto mucho más unidos, incluso parece como si se llevaran de maravilla ahora. Tenía razón cuando dije que ustedes dos podrían ser grandes amigos. - Kariya sólo escuchaba atentamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas. No quería que el mayor lo viera llorando y menos aún tener que explicarle el motivo de sus lágrimas. Mientras tanto, Shindou se giró hacia él y continuó. - Pero su relación en este tiempo se volvió tan estrecha que empecé a sacar mis propias conclusiones. Sé que quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo - hizo una breve pausa. - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kirino?

La pregunta fue una bomba. No se esperaba que Shindou fuera tan directo con su interrogante. No sabía qué contestar. No sabía si era mejor decir la verdad o mentir. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la más beneficiosa ni a quién beneficiaría.

- Yo...

No podía completar ni una frase debido al pánico, el cual se triplico al sentir en sus muñecas la presión de las manos del mayor, obligándolo a verlo de frente. Por más que intentara zafarse iba a ser inútil porque se sentía tan débil que no podría ser competencia contra la fuerza de su opresor.

- Déjame que te lo repita: ¿Qué sientes por Kirino Ranmaru?

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a salir y le recorrían el rostro. A pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, Shindou no sonaba para nada enojado, molesto o violento, sin embargo tenía mucho miedo de contestar la repetida incógnita. El chico de segundo año se habría cansado de esperar una respuesta, porque comenzó a hablarle nuevamente, aún tomando sus muñecas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Kariya, la verdadera razón por la cual te había citado no era para hablar de Kirino.- el de primer año escuchaba con mucha atención cada una de las palabras. - Verás, hace años me dije a mi mismo que nunca me interesaría en el amor, dejando el aspecto afectivo en segundo plano. Cualquier relación que tuviera con otra persona se limitaría a ser una simple relación de amistad, sin embargo, sin quererlo, con el paso de los años mis sentimientos fueron cambiando y madurando, y la promesa que me hice a mi mismo se rompió; Terminé enamorándome de alguien.

El aprisionado seguía concentrando cien por ciento de su atención en lo que el chico que se encontraba practicamente encima suyo le decía.

- ¿De quién? - preguntó. Aunque, por lo que pudo deducir, sabía y temía cual sería la respuesta.

- De ti, Kariya.

Una vez más, un silencio sepulcral se formó en la habitación. Efectivamente la respuesta que deducía Kariya era correcta. Realmente no sabía ni entendía por qué Shindou se enamoraría de él. Si bien siempre tuvieron buen trato, nunca llegaron a tener una relación que sobrepasara la de simples compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué le veía de atractivo a alguien como él, que en un principio intento separar todo el equipo de fútbol de Raimon y creaba conflicto entre sus miembros? Realmente no lo comprendía. Shindou ciertamente era un chico muy atractivo; De hecho era uno de los chicos más populares entre las niñas de la escuela, pero como alguien tan perfecto como él sentiría algo por una persona tan opuesta como lo era Kariya. No, por más que tratara, no lo comprendía.

Lo rojo de sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más contrastantes tras las palabras del mayor, más aún cuando comenzó a notar que este se acercaba a su rostro, lentamente. La diferencia de distancia era cada vez menor, y si no hacía algo pronto, los labios de Shindou iban a terminar besándolo. No era que le disgustase, pero no sentía que estuviera bien besar a alguien que no amaba. De repente, antes de que se produzca el contacto, el menor habló.

- Kirino... - Shindou, se alejó escasos centímetros y lo miró con atención. - Yo amo a Kirino-senpai. - dijo mientras que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos otra vez y su rostro se tornaba aún más caliente. - Lo siento mucho, Shindou-senpai, pero eso es lo que siento... - terminó. Shindou se alejó aún más de él.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. - Dijo mientras se formaba en su boca una amable sonrisa y palmeaba una vez más la cabeza de Kariya. - Estoy seguro que él tambi-

- ¡Él no siente lo mismo que yo! - interrumpió de un grito, exaltado. - Él no siente lo mismo que yo... - repitió en un tono mucho más bajo, como para sí mismo. Shindou lo miraba confuso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Estoy seguro que le agradas mucho a Kirino.

Con cada palabra referida a Kirino que escuchaba, su corazón se contraía aún más. Le dolía; le dolía porque sabía que esas palabras que quería creer en realidad no eran verdaderas. Kirino no sentía nada por él, no lo apreciaba, no le agradaba, no lo quería; todo lo que oía del ex-capitán no era más que un puñado de mentiras para hacerlo sentir mejor. Eso o su superior caía bajo la ignorancia en la que cayó todo este tiempo él, creyendo que en realidad sí podría haber algo especial entre él y el chico de segundo año.

Notaba como Shindou no le sacaba la mirada de encima, y como la amable sonrisa que había visto momentos atrás desaparecía para dar lugar a una expresión de preocupación. ¿Tanto se preocuparía Shindou por él? Verdaderamente lo que menos sentía en ese momento eran ganas de hablar, pero no podía ignorar las silenciosas súplicas del mayor que le pedía una respuesta que ni Kirino ni él le habían dado, y mucho menos podía ignorar a la persona que verdaderamente parecía interesarse en él. Miró a un costado y clavó la mirada gacha ahí mientras comenzaba a hablar.

- Hoy al mediodía, mientras que Shindou-senpai no se encontraba, Kirino-senpai mantuvo una conversación conmigo. - Shindou escuchaba atentamente el relato. - Últimamente sentía que Kirino-senpai y yo nos habíamos hecho mucho más cercanos... - hizo una pausa. - Lo suficiente como para que pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos, y quizás ser correspondido... - apretó más los puños, arrugando las sábanas que se encontraban en sus manos. - Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, Kirino-senpai me dijo que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos; que iba a ser mejor que no nos viéramos, salvo por encuentros casuales en las prácticas o en los pasillos. - notaba como su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, al borde del llanto, nuevamente. - En otras palabras, Kirino-senpai no quiere verme más.

Una vez más la habitación se llenó de silencio, un silenció que dejaba a luz la sorpresa de Shindou ante la falta de palabras para explicarse a sí mismo; un silencio que sólo dejaba oír el impacto de las lágrimas de Kariya contra la blanca tela. Repentinamente sintió como los brazos de Shindou lo rodeaban en un estrecho abrazo, lo cual, además de aferrarse a él, logró que su llanto se intensificara aún más. Sintió la mano de su superior en su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo junto a unas palabras que debido a su conmoción no llegó a oír bien pero que creyó que eran algo como "lo siento" y "yo arreglaré esto". No le dio mucha importancia a lo que quiera que haya escuchado y sólo se limitó a llorar un poco más hasta sentir que ya se había desahogado lo suficiente. Luego se separó de Shindou y le pidió que buscara a la enfermera de la escuela. El mayor asintió, mencionando que luego volvería para quedarse un rato más con él, sin embargo Kariya se negó y le pidió que se marchara; Le pediría a la enfermera que llamara a sus "padres" para que lo recogieran y lo llevaran a casa, por lo cual no era necesario que el mayor se quedara cuidándolo. Kariya agradeció el trato de Shindou quien luego de un breve saludo, se retiró.

La enfermera llegó poco minutos después. Luego de chequear la salud de Kariya nuevamente, tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y se comunicó con los responsables que niño. Mientras tanto, él se volvió a incorporar a la cama, y con los ojos aún húmedos volvió a dormitarse; y no fue interrumpido hasta minutos después en los cuales una suave voz lo despertaba.

- Masaki...Masaki...

Sí, conocía aquella voz muy bien, y se alegra en oírla. Lentamente se volteó y dio con el emisor de aquella voz.

- Midorikawa-san...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntaba Midorikawa en tono sumamente preocupante. Sin embargo, la única en contestar fue la enfermera escolar.

- Llegó con un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago, sin embargo no fue producto de un golpe físico; más bien parece haber sido producto de un ataque de nervios. También levantó un poco de temperatura, pero nada para preocuparse. - explicó. - Un par de días de descanso serán suficiente para que se recomponga.

Hiroto le agradeció a la enfermera por su trabajo y luego se acercó al menor, ahora un poco más calmado y le revolvió los cabellos, sin embargo Kariya quedó estático en su posición.

- Hey, ¿puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue? - bromeó.

- No le digas eso, ¿no ves que no está bien? - reprochó Ryuuji.

Más allá de la broma de Hiroto, y para sorpresa de ambos adultos, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Kariya, una sonrisa que le recordaba que tenía en frente de él a las dos personas que más se preocupaban por su salud y bienestar.

- Puedo caminar. Gracias.

Ryuuji suspiró mientras que Hiroto sonreía y tomaba la mochila del menor. Luego los tres se retiraron no sin antes volverle a agradecer a la enfermera por su arduo trabajo y disculparse por las molestias ocasionadas. Salieron del gran edificio escolar, dirigiéndose a el lujoso convertible azul que poseía Hiroto, el cual estaba estacionado justo en frente de la salida. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más y por fin se hallaría en su hogar.

Observaba como su pareja de tutores caminaban en silencio a unos pocos pasos más adelante que él. Por un lado se encontraba Hiroto, quien retiraba las llaves de su auto del bolsillo de su blanco pantalón mientras que con la otra mano llevaba cargado el bolso de Kariya; y a escasos centímetros se situaba Ryuuji, quien chequeaba Dios vaya a saber qué en su moderno teléfono. Luego de realizar unos pasos, Midorikawa apartó la atención del aparato, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se volteó para dirigirse a Kariya, quien aún los seguía de atrás, cabizbajo.

- ¿Nos contarás que fue lo que te sucedió? - preguntó. Hiroto ladeó la mirada para observar la respuesta del menor, sin embargo no obtuvieron más que silencio. Ryuuji volvió a suspirar y, al igual que Hiroto, volvieron a llevar su atención al frente.

Atrás de ellos seguía Kariya, ahora con una triste sonrisa en su rostro quien en voz muy baja dejo salir sólo unas palabras de su boca.

- Nada, sólo me han roto el corazón.


End file.
